Heart Of Innocence
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Sonny and Alexis share custody of Kristina, but can they forget everything they once were to each other - especially when circumstances urge them to decide - to be together or to be apart?


Heart Of Innocence  
  
A Fan Fiction by Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Kristina's Birthday  
  
Being the mother of Sonny Corinthos' daughter had both its ups and downs, which Alexis Davis was sure to experience today: November 19th, 2010 - which was Kristina Chloe Davis - Corinthos' 8th birthday. It had been tough going to court opposite Sonny to ask Judge Farmer for custody of her own daughter, and the judge had seen it necessary for Kristina to know her father - even though he was a dangerous man. Judge Farmer had awarded Sonny and Alexis shared custody of Kristina, and then a lot of fights and angry words had been thrown about, and this was 6 years ago. Over the years Sonny and Alexis had figured out how to raise their daughter together despite the great odds they were facing. Sonny was still married to Carly, and Alexis was dating Cameron. Jason and Courtney were blissfully happy being married, and so were Ric and Elizabeth. Zander had recently married Gia, and Nikolas and Emily were also married. Jax and Sam were also married with a little miracle on the way. Skye had a huge part in Alexis' family now because it had been revealed that Skye was Alexis' half-sister due to Skye's mother: Rae having had an affair with Mikkos Cassadine during one of his visits to the US. Furthermore Skye was now married to Coleman, someone she could connect with. Mike had also become an important part of Kristina's life even though Sonny had objected.  
  
For Kristina's 8th birthday party Alexis had arranged for a little get- together to take place at her and Cameron's house. Alexis had invited all of their immediate friends and family, which was quite a bunch. The guest list included: Zander, Gia, Nikolas, Emily, Ric, Elizabeth, Coleman, Skye, Jax, Sam, Jason, Courtney, Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan and Mike.  
  
The majority of the people invited had shown up, but Sonny and Jason hadn't shown up yet. This was upsetting Alexis because Kristina got so disappointed whenever her father didn't show up, which had become a frequent sensation these days. Alexis knew that it wasn't her place to worry about Sonny - but still she did.  
  
Cameron: "Hey.I'm sure he'll be here soon, OK?" He replied joining Alexis in the kitchen where she was looking outside to where Jax and Coleman were playing football with Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "And what if something has happened, huh? You know that he won't call, because that isn't part of his code. He'll tell me what I need to know, when I need to know it, and who knows when that'll be? I only asked one thing of him yesterday, and that was to show up tonight, and he agreed to be here when she opened her presents and blew out her 8 candles - I didn't see him here when she opened her presents - did you?" She asked walking to the table to sit down on the chair placed in front of it.  
  
Cameron: "I'm no fan of the man, OK? But I've seen him with Kristina, and I don't think that he'd willingly miss out on her birthday!"  
  
Alexis: "Then where is he? Why isn't he here right now? He keeps on saying that his life is all about honesty and loyalty - how is he being honest and loyal towards his daughter when he's missing out on her life?"  
  
Cameron: "Here she comes." He replied, as Jax, Kristina and Coleman entered the kitchen - the two men breathing hard after having been beaten by Kristina in football.  
  
Kristina: "I beat uncle Jax and uncle Coleman all by myself mommy!" The birthday girl exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Alexis: "Really?" She asked with open mouth.  
  
Coleman: "Yeah, Krissy got some great moves." Kristina: "Daddy taught me!"  
  
Jax: "I'm sure he did! Why don't you head upstairs to wash all that dirt off, huh?"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed running up the stairs.  
  
Jax: "No sign of him yet?" He asked after Coleman had exited the kitchen to go and find his wife.  
  
Alexis: "No, and it's getting pretty late."  
  
Cameron: "Why don't we give the man a few more minutes, huh? Before we jump to any conclusions."  
  
Jax: "It's fairly easy: Sonny found something better to do than to celebrate his daughter's birthday. This is typical Sonny Corinthos!"  
  
Sam: "What's going on?" She asked entering the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Just waiting."  
  
Sam: "For Sonny.? He hasn't arrived yet? I wonder what could be holding him up?"  
  
Jax: "That's pretty obvious honey.Jason is missing as well, and Carly and Courtney are in the livingroom with Michael and Morgan trying to make everyone forget about the two missing men! They're doing something - and it ain't good!"  
  
Cameron: "Jax.It won't do any of us any good trying to speculate on where Sonny is! The more important thing is to make sure that none of this touches Kristina. She's the one person, who'll be affected by this tremendously if she finds out about her father possibly being held up from attending her birthday party."  
  
Alexis: "Cameron is right Jax! I know that you loathe the fact that Sonny Corinthos has to attend this party tonight, but he is her father, and that'll never change."  
  
Jax: "Fine! Then what do you guys propose we do in order for Kristina to think that her father is on his way?"  
  
Sam: "Why don't we get Ric to read some stories to Kristina, Michael and Morgan? They love that, and fortunately Sonny and Jason will show up once he's finished."  
  
Alexis: "Terrific idea Sam!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sam: "Good.Then I'll go upstairs to get Krissy, and then ask Ric if he'd like to read the rug rats a couple of stories." She replied heading upstairs.  
  
Jax: "Hey.I'm sorry if I seem to put Sonny down all the time, but I just loathe how he constantly expects you to take care of Kristina - no matter what!"  
  
Alexis: "I know.Thanks!" She exclaimed, as Jax exited the kitchen together with Alexis and Cameron.  
  
Across town Jason and Sonny were in the penthouse going over a plan that needed to go off without a hitch if they wanted it to succeed.  
  
Jason: "Are you sure you don't want to tell Alexis about this? Kristina will be devastated!"  
  
Sonny: "Don't you think I know that, huh? Kristina is everything to me - she's my first-born, and I'd wish there was another way but there isn't! Not if I'm supposed to stay alive long enough to see her celebrate her next birthday."  
  
Jason: "I just don't think that you've thought this completely through! Think about what you're going to be putting not only Kristina but also Alexis through! You care about both of them - don't you?"  
  
Sonny: "Of course I do! But Alexis has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want my life to touch Kristina's. So that means that I can't send her off to a deserted island like I've done with Michael before."  
  
Jason: "I don't want to make you think that I'm siding with Alexis, but she'll have all the ammunition she'll need to ask the judge for full custody if you go through with this! You'll be showing Judge Farmer just how dangerous your life really is."  
  
Sonny: "She won't go after full custody!"  
  
Jason: "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Sonny: "Because Alexis has Kristina's best interest at heart, and my little girl's best interest is to keep on seeing her father."  
  
Jason: "Faking your death will only enrage Alexis further, and it'll devastate the people around you. Have you thought about that?"  
  
Sonny: "Jason.? I know what I'm doing, all right? Now we really have to get going if we're going to watch Kristina blow out the candles on her birthday cake."  
  
Jason: "OK - let's go!" He exclaimed, as the two friends walked out together.  
  
Back at Cameron and Alexis' house Ric was reading a story to Michael, Kristina and Morgan trying to make the time go a little faster.  
  
Mike: "No word from Michael yet?" He asked joining Cameron and Alexis at the fireplace.  
  
Alexis: "No, and I'm beginning to worry!"  
  
Mike: "Well.He's got Jason with him so I'm sure that he'll be here very soon. He wouldn't miss Kristina's birthday for anything."  
  
Cameron: "See: Mike agrees with me. Sonny has probably just been held up by something or someone."  
  
Alexis: "You're probably right!" She exclaimed walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Mike: "She's OK?"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah, I just think that she wants to be the perfect mother, throwing the perfect party for her daughter, and now Kristina's father is missing, which makes Alexis feel like she's deserted Kristina in some way."  
  
Mike: "Huh?" He asked not following the sense in what Cameron had just said.  
  
Cameron: "I know that it doesn't make much sense Mike - but that's how Alexis thinks when it comes to Kristina. She needs to make up for the lost time - both where she and Kristina are concerned, but also where Sonny and Kristina are concerned."  
  
Mike: "Well.Michael would do anything and everything to make Kristina happy, and that goes for her mother too." He replied.  
  
Skye had noticed her sister heading into the kitchen, and left Coleman with Jax and Sam to talk to her sister in privacy of the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Hey." She replied when Skye entered the kitchen.  
  
Skye: "It's a great party, and Krissy is having a ball!"  
  
Alexis: "Even though the most important man in her life is missing?"  
  
Skye: "I actually think that the only one really noticing Sonny not being here is you. What is going on? And don't tell me that it's just because Sonny isn't here."  
  
Alexis: "Skye.I have this bad feeling that something awful is about to happen!"  
  
Skye: "To Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes! It wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to get on with my life together with Cameron and Kristina, but everytime I see Sonny I know that something is missing from my life."  
  
Skye: "Listen.Sonny gave you the most precious gift a man can give a woman, and of course you feel something for him. But don't go jeopardizing your relationship with Cameron for him."  
  
Alexis: "I know that I love Cameron, and he's someone, who lives with Kristina and me 24/7, and he has a job that can actually be talked about in public. It's like a part of me wants to experience Sonny's life, and not be tucked away in this house all the time."  
  
Skye: "You are in the middle of Sonny's life - why else would Sonny have Johnny guarding you 24/7.?" Suddenly Alexis and Skye could hear Kristina yelling  
  
Kristina: "DADDY!!"  
  
Alexis: "Let's go." She replied walking together with Skye into the livingroom where Sonny and Jason had just arrived.  
  
Chapter 2 - Arguing  
  
Sonny: "You missed me Preciosa?" He asked, as Kristina hugged her father extremely tightly with her arms and legs wrapped around Sonny.  
  
Kristina: "Yeah, but uncle Ric read me, Michael and Morgan some stories."  
  
Sonny: "Did he? That was extremely nice of him, huh?"  
  
Kristina: "Of course.He's your brother!" She exclaimed, as Sonny let her down on the floor.  
  
Carly: "Where have you been baby?" She asked kissing him on the lips.  
  
Sonny: "It was business!"  
  
Skye: "See.The man you've spent hours worrying about is just fine! As my ex- boyfriend of a nightmare would call him: 'Teflon man'." She whispered so that Sonny couldn't hear them.  
  
Alexis: "Talking about Ned - have you seen him recently?"  
  
Skye: "Nope, and I'm glad about that! He's caused nothing but trouble for us, and I am for one happy about him being gone!"  
  
Kristina: "Daddy? You know what mommy got me?"  
  
Sonny: "No, what?" He asked squatting down in Kristina's height.  
  
Kristina: "Barbie's dream house!"  
  
Sonny: "Wow! That must be some house, huh?"  
  
Kristina: "It sure is! You want to see it?" She asked with her big, brown eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Sure! But first I have to talk to your mommy, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK! She just walked into the kitchen with auntie Skye."  
  
Sonny: "Thanks Preciosa!" He replied kissing Kristina on the hair before venturing into the kitchen to speak to Alexis.  
  
Skye: "Well, well, well.Look who's decided to show up at his own daughters birthday?" She replied sarcastically when Sonny entered the kitchen.  
  
Sonny: "Skye.Can I speak to Alexis - ALONE?"  
  
Skye: "Sure! I need to discuss something with Cameron anyways!" She exclaimed exiting the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Nice of you to show up!" She exclaimed, while she was putting small candles in Kristina's cake.  
  
Sonny: "Kristina didn't seem to have noticed my absence."  
  
Alexis: "That might be due to the fact that Ric: your brother stepped in, and read the kids stories! Sam saved your butt by asking him to do that!"  
  
Sonny: "Something came up, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! It's not OK! If it had just been me you'd forgotten about then I could handle it, but this was your daughter's 8th birthday Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "Don't you think I know that? I'm sorry that I missed it OK? I'll make it up to her next year!"  
  
Alexis: "Next year? I'm not talking about next year; I'm talking about right now! You're not the one, who has to watch her sad because her dad forgot to come, or because something came up!"  
  
Sonny: "You're NOT going to cut me off from my daughter - got it?"  
  
Alexis: "Why would you leap to that conclusion?"  
  
Sonny: "Maybe because that's how this goes every, single time you're convinced that I've let my daughter down!"  
  
Alexis: "You HAVE let your daughter down, and I don't know if I can take anymore sad expressions on her face!"  
  
Sonny: "Kristina is my daughter, and no matter how close you come to Dr. Feel Good then you and Kristina will ALWAYS be a part of my family!"  
  
Alexis: "WRONG! Kristina will be, but I won't. Kristina is your flesh and blood, OK? And no one can change that fact, but I have my own life, and that life is focused around Kristina and Cameron."  
  
Sonny: "You know how I feel about family, and you also know that what is mine I keep!"  
  
Alexis: "I am NOT your property, all right? And neither is Kristina! You keep on forgetting that!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
Sonny: "I love Kristina, and you and I will always have a bond because of Kristina. A bond that can't be broken!"  
  
Alexis: "Still that doesn't make you my family, or me yours! You have a family Sonny: Carly, Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Mike."  
  
Sonny: "Mike? When did Mike enter this conversation?"  
  
Alexis: "Mike is Kristina's Grandfather, and he's a big part of her life - at least he knows when to show up on his Granddaughters 8th birthday!"  
  
Sonny: "You're going to go back to that, huh? How about we talk about why I didn't hold Kristina at the hospital? You want to explain that one?"  
  
Alexis: "GO TO HELL!"  
  
Sonny: "Really? You're the one, who's going to keep my daughter away from me, and I'm the one, who's supposed to go to hell!!??" He yelled smashing his hand onto the kitchen counter, where he broke several wine glasses, and cut his hand.  
  
Kristina: "Stop fighting! I don't want you two yelling and screaming over me!"  
  
Sonny: "Preciosa, what are you doing here?" He asked, as Alexis saw just how badly his hand was cut.  
  
Alexis: "Baby, go into the livingroom, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "Not until you promise not to yell at each other anymore!"  
  
Alexis: "We promise, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "Daddy?"  
  
Sonny: "I promise too." He replied trying not to show his little girl just how badly his hand was cut.  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed entering the livingroom where everyone acted as if they hadn't heard the confrontation in the kitchen.  
  
Skye: "Maybe I should go into the kitchen, and check on them?"  
  
Cameron: "Let them work this out on their own, Skye! The reason why we're all here is because Sonny and Alexis never did discuss things surrounding their relationship. Ned was the first one to cause that!" He exclaimed, as everyone got back to talking trying not to worry about the twosome in the kitchen.  
  
Carly: "That's it! I'm going out there!" She exclaimed just as Jason caught her arm to prevent her from going anywhere.  
  
Jason: "Leave them alone Carly! They need to talk things through!"  
  
Courtney: "Jason is right Carly!"  
  
Carly: "Alexis is probably out there swooning over my husband!"  
  
Jason: "Takes one, to know one Carly!" He exclaimed being fed up by Carly's attitude towards Alexis especially since Jason knew what kind of turmoil was waiting for Alexis and Kristina in particular.  
  
In the kitchen Sonny and Alexis were sitting at the table, where Alexis was cleaning Sonny's cut - removing the pieces of glass and putting a bandage over the cut to prevent any infection to take place.  
  
Sonny: "You're pretty good at this." He replied amazed how a woman like Alexis knew how to clean a cut so brilliantly and bandage it.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Having a tomboy for a daughter will make your bandaging skills better!" She smiled, as she fastened the bandage one last time.  
  
Sonny: "Listen.I'm sorry about being late tonight! But seriously it couldn't be helped. That's why Jason and I sent Courtney and Carly ahead with the kids."  
  
Alexis: "I appreciate that you sent Michael and Morgan over here - Kristina loves spending time with her brothers." She replied sadly.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.What aren't you telling me?" He asked softly touching her hand.  
  
Alexis: "Nothing! It's just been a long day - that's all!" She exclaimed taking the bowl of water and leftover bandage over to the kitchen counter.  
  
Sonny: "I know that I let both you and Kristina down tonight, but I'm willing to work on being better at showing up at special occasions."  
  
Alexis: "But it's not something that you can promise me."  
  
Sonny: "Sadly - NOT! Come on Alexis - you knew this about me when you first started representing me."  
  
Alexis: "It wasn't as though I had intended to become pregnant with your child back in 1999."  
  
Sonny: "I know that! But things are what they are, and there isn't that much that either one of us can do to change them." He replied walking to the kitchen counter so that he and Alexis were standing no more than 5 cm apart.  
  
Cameron: "Hey.Is everything OK?" He asked, as Alexis immediately put some distance between her and Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, everything is just fine." She replied turning to look at Sonny's deep-brown eyes.  
  
Cameron: "Good because I think that it's about time we sang to Kristina, and had a piece of that cake!"  
  
Alexis: "You're right!" She exclaimed, as Cameron and Sonny walked into the livingroom, while Alexis lit the candles on the cake before entering the livingroom, which had been darkened for this purpose, as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Kristina, who was sitting on Sonny's lap, as Alexis placed the cake on the coffee table.  
  
Ric: "The floor is yours, Ms. Kristina!" He smiled holding Elizabeth tight.  
  
Sonny: "Now.Remember to make a wish before blowing out the candles, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "I know just what to wish for." She replied looking at both her mother and father before blowing out the candles.  
  
Both Sonny and Alexis knew what Kristina had wished for, and somewhere within they wanted that wish to come true just as much as Kristina did.  
  
Chapter 3 - The News  
  
At 6:00 o'clock the next morning Cameron and Alexis were sleeping when the doorbell suddenly began to ring. Alexis got out of the bed seeing as she hadn't been able to sleep that much after what had happened at Kristina's birthday party.  
  
She descended the stairs wearing a pair of white pyjama pants together with an over washed, white T-shirt rubbing her eyes from the bright light that was coming from the lamps she'd turned on.  
  
When she opened the front door she came face to face with Johnny - the bodyguard that had been watching her ever since she and Sonny had shared custody over Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Johnny? Why are you leaning on the doorbell at 6:00 o'clock in the morning?" She asked after having turned to see what the time was on the clock that hang on the wall.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis.Jason just called me, and informed me that something has happened to Mr. Corinthos!"  
  
Alexis: "What? Tell me Johnny - what has happened?" She asked frantically, as Cameron joined her and Johnny in the doorway placing his hands on Alexis' shoulders.  
  
Cameron: "What's going on here?" Alexis: "Something has happened to Sonny, and I believe that Johnny was just about to tell me what!" She explained, taking a deep breath anxiously wanting to hear what had happened to her daughter's father this time around.  
  
Johnny: "Mr. Corinthos was visiting Lily's grave when someone stabbed him! An elderly woman found him lying on the ground 20 minutes ago. He's dead Ms. Davis!" He replied watching, as Alexis' eyes went from being intrigued to completely devastated.  
  
Cameron: "Has there been any threats made to Sonny?"  
  
Johnny: "I'm not at liberty to say Dr. Lewis - I haven't really had anything to do with Mr. Corinthos' business activities seeing as I've been watching Ms. Davis and Kristina."  
  
Cameron: "I see.Does Carly know?"  
  
Johnny: "Jason is telling her right now! I just thought that you and Ms. Davis would like to know too before the news hits the papers in the morning."  
  
Alexis: "God! How am I supposed to explain this to Kristina? She just saw Sonny this evening - how am I supposed to make her understand that she'll never see her father again?"  
  
Cameron: "We'll figure something out, all right? Thank you Johnny - will you excuse us?"  
  
Johnny: "Sure! You have my deepest condolences Ms. Davis!"  
  
Alexis: "Thank you very much Johnny!" She exclaimed, as Cameron led Alexis to the couch to sit down, as Johnny closed the door shut having a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach of having caused Alexis so much pain due to orders.  
  
Cameron: "Take some deep breaths Alexis.Out with the bad, and in with the good." He coached her knowing by now how she had trouble breathing when she panicked.  
  
Alexis: "How could this happen?"  
  
Cameron: "I hate to say this but maybe you should consider the fact that Ned might have been right when he stepped in, and told Sonny that he was the father of Kristina, and not Sonny! This was what Ned wanted to protect Kristina from - this aspect of Sonny's life. The fact that whenever he's become a problem for someone he needs to be 'dealt with'."  
  
Alexis: "Do you really think that Ned would make a better father for Kristina than Sonny? It didn't take Ned more than a few days with Skye before he turned on me."  
  
Cameron: "You've forgiven Skye - why not Ned?"  
  
Alexis: "Because Ned only looks out for one person: Ned!" She exclaimed going back in time to when Ned had stepped in, and told Sonny that he was the father of the baby Alexis was carrying.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I wished to God you'd just stayed in there. I mean, why couldn't you stay in there a little longer? Do you have any idea what you did? This isn't a short-term thing! Now we're going to have to keep this going for a lifetime. And what about my sister? What are you going to tell her? You know, you got.You can't tell her the truth. She's compulsively honest."  
  
Ned: "What should I have done? Just let you stand there like a deer in the headlights while Sonny appropriated your child? OK? Go ahead, call him up, tell him I lost my mind. Tell him that I would say anything to keep him away from your child. Tell him I'm a sadist that wants to trash your sister. Tell him I'm a masochist who wants your sister to trash me. Tell him I'm just a silly dilettante who has nothing better to do than to wreck my life. So you, good luck! Good luck to you and the rest of your family.You, Sonny, Carly, your child, Michael, Jason. I'm going to go find Kristina; OK, and just tell her I had a temporary bout of insanity." Alexis: "Please, wait, Ned. Please. I'm sorry. I'm.I'm sorry. Please. There's no excuse for me attacking someone who's coming to my rescue. I think I'm so used to fending off Sonny that I just lunged like a raptor once somebody reaches out. Did I mention that I was sorry?"  
  
Ned: "Yes."  
  
Alexis: "And did I mention that you quite possibly saved my baby's life? Thank you. I mean, you know what happened to his first child."  
  
Ned: "No need. I hit that point pretty hard myself. Can you do me a favor, though?"  
  
Alexis: "Anything."  
  
Ned: "Can you help me figure out how I'm going to explain this to Kristina?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
In a safe house across town Sonny was looking out a window taking a sip of coffee thinking of how he was supposed to make all of this up to Alexis and Kristina once he could come out of hiding.  
  
Jason: "Hey." He replied entering the safe house carrying a box of items that Sonny had asked him to bring.  
  
Sonny: "You got the stuff?" He asked placing the coffee cup on a table before walking towards Jason, and taking the box out of his hands.  
  
Jason: "Yeah, Johnny checked in, and said that he'd told Alexis, and that Cameron took care of her."  
  
Sonny: "Of course he did!" He exclaimed sarcastically, as he lifted a framed picture up from the box. The picture inside displayed Sonny and Kristina at a 'Yankees' game a few months ago. Kristina had been so happy when Sonny had bought her a 'Yankees' cap that she was wearing in the picture, and they both smiled big in the picture together with displaying their dimples.  
  
Jason: "You OK?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He exclaimed drying away a tear.  
  
Jason: "I told Carly, and Courtney is with her now! You sure that you don't want anyone but me knowing about this?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm positive! In order for me to protect my family I need to do this, and no one but you, Max and Johnny can know about it!"  
  
Jason: "I understand! But think about what you're risking here! You've got the family you've always wanted, and you're going to risk losing it all because of this threat!"  
  
Sonny: "I know what I'm doing, all right? Carly and Courtney will understand, and this won't touch Michael or Morgan because they're on the island."  
  
Jason: "And what about Alexis and Kristina? They're in Port Charles, and Alexis is forced to tell Kristina what has happened to her father! Is that really fair?"  
  
Sonny: "DAMMIT JASON! Whose side are you on?"  
  
Jason: "I'm on your side Sonny - just like I've always been! But you need to consider the consequences of your actions!"  
  
Sonny: "I have: this is the only way that I can protect my family!"  
  
Jason: "Have you even considered Alexis' feelings in this? She has a daughter that you've been a great father to. She has to sit down with that little girl, and tell her that the man she's come to love and admire is dead! And then when you come out of hiding she'll have to sit down once again with Kristina, but this time tell her that everything she has said to her has been untrue - that her father just had some business complications that took priority over his loved ones."  
  
Sonny: "I am very well aware of the fact that it'll be a fight with Alexis when I come back from the dead, OK? But I love Kristina, and no matter what anyone seems to think then I care deeply about her mother too. It's best if no one besides you, me, Max and Johnny know the truth. It's the way it has to be. And I don't care what kind of ideas Dr. Feel Good and Jax put into Alexis' head then she'll ultimately come to the realization that everything I've done has been for the better of her and our mutual daughter."  
  
Jason: "I hope you're right." He replied exiting the safe house via the front door, as Sonny walked to the window, and came to think of a time he and Alexis had discussed his lifestyle, and what it meant to the people around him.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "And what if I ask you to leave it alone?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, then you put me in a difficult position. You are my friend and I should honor what you request, but then again I'm selfish. So I care more about staying out of prison than your feelings. You are my lawyer. I need you alive and safe to do your job. It's in my best interest to protect you."  
  
Alexis: "You're not as self-centered as you pretend."  
  
Sonny: "Yes, yes, I am. I've gotten this far looking out for myself, taking care of the people that take care of me."  
  
Alexis: "You're right. You are self-centered. I stand corrected. What if I refuse?"  
  
Sonny: "You can't. I mean, you can go ahead and say the words, but you can't stop me from putting guards on you and making sure you're safe. I wouldn't even have to tell you. I can just go along and pretend that I'm doing what you asked."  
  
Alexis: "So you'd be lying to me?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm one hell of a liar. I've spent a lot of time learning how, until one day my lies cost me somebody who.Who mattered to me. So now I just mostly tell the truth or keep my mouth shut. Which would you prefer?"  
  
Alexis: "The truth. Always the truth. Even if I can't give it back to you."  
  
Sonny: "I accept there are things you can't tell me, and you have to accept it from me, right? So as long as.As long as you don't lie to me, we'll be OK."  
  
Alexis: "I'm the one with ethics here. You're the one who's morally challenged."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, but I pay well."  
  
Alexis: "True."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 4 - Grieving  
  
When Alexis had told Kristina about Sonny's 'death', Kristina had at first refused to believe it by locking herself in her room refusing to come out. Alexis had managed to get her out of her room saying that she wasn't alone, and that they would help each other get through it. Kristina slept in the same bed as Cameron and Alexis afraid that the monsters would come and get her if she stayed in her own room. Things had begun to be a little better though - Kristina had started to hang out with Cameron again, and that made Alexis happy because her energy was running out - fast! Kristina: "When do we say goodbye to daddy?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, baby Carly has decided to have a memorial service where some people will say some things about daddy, and then say goodbye to him. But I was thinking that we could go to his grave later on, and say goodbye to him there."  
  
Kristina: "You don't want to go to the memorial service?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm going, but memorial services aren't for kids Krissy! Auntie Skye will be home, and she can take care of you."  
  
Kristina: "What about Michael and Morgan?"  
  
Alexis: "They're staying home too.And when you're with auntie Skye you can make daddy a nice card to go with the roses we're going to put on his grave, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK - mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, baby?"  
  
Kristina: "Do you think that daddy is with auntie Kristina, Grandma Adela, Grandpa Mikkos and Grandma Kristin?"  
  
Alexis: "I think that daddy is with the angels, baby! And he's looking down at you everyday to make sure that you're protected and safe."  
  
Kristina: "I love you mommy!" She exclaimed putting her arms around Alexis' neck, as Alexis got teary eyed replying  
  
Alexis: "I love you too, baby - so, so much!" She exclaimed hugging her daughter back.  
  
Kristina: "Is that uncle C.?" She asked, as the slamming of a car door could be heard.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you go to the window, and see.?" She suggested, as Kristina scurried over to the window to look outside.  
  
Kristina: "It IS uncle C.!" She exclaimed running to the door to greet Cameron.  
  
Cameron: "How are all my girls doing?" He asked entering the house, as Kristina jumped into his embrace followed by Cameron lifting her up in his arms.  
  
Kristina: "Hi, uncle C!"  
  
Cameron: "Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"  
  
Kristina: "I can't sleep - I have mental problems."  
  
Cameron: "Oh, I see.What kind of mental problems?" He asked looking over at Alexis, who simply laughed out loud by the weird exchange of sentences that was going on between Cameron and Kristina.  
  
Kristina: "Highly neurotic!"  
  
Cameron: "Oh, I think you've been in my study." He replied walking to the couch to sit down next to Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Hey." She replied, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Cameron: "Hi, yourself!"  
  
Kristina: "Do I have to go to bed now?" She asked.  
  
Alexis: "Yes you do! Because auntie Skye is coming here tomorrow morning at 8:00 o'clock to take you to her and Coleman's place, while Cameron and I go to daddy's memorial service."  
  
Kristina: "OK!"  
  
Alexis: "I'll be up to tuck you in, in a few minutes, OK baby?"  
  
Kristina: "OK!" She exclaimed running upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Cameron: "Is she feeling better?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I explained to her why she was going to spend tomorrow with Skye, and I think she's happy about her and me going to visit Sonny's grave."  
  
Cameron: "I think that you're right in excluding her from the memorial service - a memorial service is no place for her to be."  
  
Alexis: "Especially not when it's her father that's going to be put 6 feet under."  
  
Cameron: "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked turning to him with intrigued eyes.  
  
Kristina: "MOMMY? I'M READY TO BE TUCKED IN NOW!" She yelled from upstairs interrupting Cameron's speech.  
  
Alexis: "Can you hold that thought for 30 minutes or so?"  
  
Cameron: "Sure!" He exclaimed, as Alexis kissed him on the cheek before venturing upstairs to tuck in Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Hey, sweetie.God it's cold up here, huh?" She asked going to the window to shut it close.  
  
Kristina: "I don't mind.Mommy?" She asked, as Alexis sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, what is it baby?"  
  
Kristina: "Do you believe in angels?"  
  
Alexis: "In angels? Sure I do! I believe that my good friend Chloe and auntie Kristina is looking out for all of us."  
  
Kristina: "Then why didn't they look out for daddy?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, because sometimes fate goes in, and makes things happen! It's like when I met Cameron. I didn't really want to meet another man, but God put Cameron in my life to guide me. And look at how much Cameron has done for us? He's made us feel safe and warm, and he's made us laugh."  
  
Kristina: ".And given me a big brother!"  
  
Alexis: "That's right: Zander - he's given you a big brother in Zander."  
  
Kristina: "I'm pretty sleepy.I think I'll go to sleep now mommy."  
  
Alexis: "You do that baby - goodnight." She replied kissing Kristina on the forehead before walking to the light switch next to the door, where she switched off the lights before closing the door.  
  
Kristina: "Daddy?" She asked out in the dark.  
  
Sonny: "I'm right here Preciosa." He replied turning on the lamp.  
  
Kristina: "I don't like lying to mommy, daddy! She'll get really upset if she finds out I lied to her."  
  
Sonny: "No one will tell her, Preciosa. Now listen: daddy has to go and make some arrangements, OK? And when that's all taken care of we'll be together again, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "But mommy is going to your memorial service in the morning."  
  
Sonny: "Don't worry about that! You just worry about which kind of flavor ice cream you want when we're all celebrating your daddy's return, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "OK! I love you daddy!"  
  
Sonny: "I love you too, Preciosa! Sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs bite, all right?" He replied kissing Kristina on the top of her head.  
  
Kristina: "You got it!" She exclaimed closing her eyes, as Sonny snuck out of the house via a secret door.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs in the livingroom Alexis had resumed her seat in front of Cameron on the couch waiting for him to talk to her.  
  
Alexis: "So.? What was it you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, as Cameron took her hands in his.  
  
Cameron: "I think that we've reached a point in our lives where we've come to know each other - deeply!"  
  
Alexis: "I agree." She replied smiling.  
  
Cameron: "I now feel that without you and Kristina I'd be.Well, lost! I want to ensure our future together with a promise."  
  
Alexis: "A promise?"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah, a promise. Or more precisely a promise ring!" He exclaimed taking out a small, black, velvet box from his shirt pocket. He slowly opened the box, and revealed a beautifully cut diamond ring.  
  
Alexis: "OH-MY-GOD." She replied in syllables.  
  
Cameron: "Listen, I know how you feel about the dreaded 'M' word, all right? But I wanted to give you something that would make you, maybe a little more comfortable with that word. I want to spend my life with you Alexis, and this ring symbolizes that promise - that we will stand in front of a priest - one day - in the future. Will you help me keep this promise by wearing this ring?" He asked looking into her teary eyes.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know what to say.Cameron, you've given Kristina and I an unforgettable gift by stepping in and taking care of us when no one else bothered to. You've made me see love in a different way, but I can't without a doubt tell you that I'll be ready to walk down the aisle with you in the near future. There's also Kristina to consider, and I."  
  
Cameron: ".I'm not asking for your hand in marriage - I am just asking you to wear this ring, as a symbol of our friendship and love for each other."  
  
Alexis: "Then it would be my pleasure." She replied smiling, as Cameron slid the ring onto Alexis' ring finger before Alexis hugged him tightly thanking God for sending this good man her way.  
  
Outside in the rain Sonny had watched the entire exchange of words, and couldn't believe how fast Alexis was slipping away. Sure she hadn't really been his to begin with because he'd been so terribly afraid of letting a woman like Alexis into his life, but still he didn't want Cameron to have a part of Alexis that he'd never get to experience: the passionate and emotional Alexis Davis.  
  
Sonny: "Well, at least I won't be without my little girl for much longer, and maybe not without Alexis either. I don't know why but somehow I need both of them in my life, and no one - not even Dr. Feel Good will keep that from happening!" He exclaimed before leaving the house that housed the two most important persons in Sonny's life: Kristina and Alexis.  
  
Chapter 5 - The Memorial Service  
  
The day of Sonny's memorial service had arrived. Kristina was spending the day at Coleman and Skye's house, while Alexis went to the memorial service with Cameron, Jax and Sam. She didn't know how to feel saying goodbye to the man she'd come to be so used to having near her. But she knew in order for her to become the best mother imaginable for Kristina she needed to say goodbye to the past, and embrace the future with Cameron and Kristina.  
  
Sam: "Hey, you guys." She replied, as Cameron and Alexis arrived in front of the chapel where Jax and Sam were waiting for them.  
  
Alexis: "Hi, you guys doing OK?"  
  
Jax: "I'm more concerned with you, and Kristina.How is she?"  
  
Cameron: "Surprisingly well! She's been very closed off lately, but suddenly today she couldn't wait to see Coleman and Skye."  
  
Sam: "Kids - go figure!"  
  
Alexis: "You'll experience that very soon!" She exclaimed, as Jax caught eye of what was placed on Alexis' ring finger.  
  
Jax: "Anything you guys want to tell us?"  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?"  
  
Cameron: "I think that your 'not-so-subtle' ex-husband wants to know what's up with that ring." He replied pointing to the ring he'd placed on her ring finger not that long ago.  
  
Sam: "Are you guys engaged?"  
  
Alexis: "No! We've just promised each other to be there for each other no matter what, and this ring symbolizes that!"  
  
Jax: "That's some promise ring!" He exclaimed hugging Alexis tightly thankful that his ex-wife had finally found someone worthy of her love.  
  
Cameron: "We should probably go on in!" He exclaimed right before the four of them entered the chapel, and took a seat.  
  
Ric: "Hey, you guys." He replied, as he and Elizabeth sat down beside the foursome in the chapel.  
  
Elizabeth: "How is Kristina doing? She's OK?"  
  
Alexis: "She's doing better - thanks for asking!"  
  
Elizabeth: "That's no problem - Ric and I even think of her, as our daughter sometimes - but her mood she's got from her daddy."  
  
Alexis: "Ain't that the truth!" She exclaimed with a smile, as the Corinthos clan took a seat too, and the priest began to speak.  
  
The Priest: "Friends, family.Something terrible has happened to us because Michael Corinthos Jr. has been taken from us in a cruel and cowardly way. Michael was a man, who believed in the concept of family even though he hadn't had much of one while growing up. He was raised by his mother: Adela and his stepfather: Deke. He then went on to meet his wife Carly, and together with her he had two handsome sons: Michael and Morgan. Not to forget that his friendship and caring for Alexis made it possible for him to also get a daughter: Kristina Chloe. These children will bring on the legacy of Michael Corinthos - namely the legacy that it's never too late to make your dreams come true, and that the love you've always been searching for can be achieved just by looking into your children's eyes. If there are anyone here, who wishes to speak a few words of Michael - they are welcomed." He replied stepping away allowing for anyone to come up to speak.  
  
Courtney: "Sonny was the kind of brother I'd never known I'd always wanted, and I'll never forget the lessons in life that he taught me - thank you Sonny - for showing me the right way to head."  
  
Jax: "A fan of Sonny's I've never been but ever since he realized he had a little girl to look good for - his attitude somehow changed. Not saying that Michael and Morgan didn't do that for him - but having Kristina near changed him in ways I never thought possible."  
  
Jason: "Sonny has been my employer, hero and friend through the bad times and the good times. I found the love of my life in Sonny's sister: Courtney, and I found a family in Sonny's family. I'll never forget you, man!"  
  
Carly: "The first time I saw Sonny I knew that we were destined to be. Sure we didn't want to give into our hearts, but finally when we came face to face we realized what was meant to be: us."  
  
Alexis: "When I first met Sonny I thought that he was full of himself, and that he didn't care much for the people around him. After having seen him with our daughter: Kristina my point of view has changed. I'd wish that he could be here to watch Krissy grow up, and somehow I know that he will!"  
  
Ric: "Sonny and I hadn't known each other for that long when he was taken from this life. I was actually seeking revenge because our mother: Adela had chosen to raise Sonny instead of me. My father told me a bunch of lies about my mother and my brother. Sonny and I were slowly building a friendship - too bad the building has to stop here."  
  
Elizabeth: "Sonny has been there for me through my times of sadness and grief. Back when Lucky was presumed dead in the fire Sonny was the person, who dared approach me, and hold me until the worst was over. When Lucky came back from the dead he was also there to lend an ear if I needed to get something off my shoulders. I've been his sister-in-law for some years now, and I'm really going to miss him."  
  
Sam: "I really haven't known Sonny for as long as many of you here have. But from what I can gather he was a loving man with a great, big heart but who took too many chances at life. My mother always told me: 'Samantha: use your time wisely in your life - you've only got one.'. I hope that you'll find what you need wherever you are Sonny."  
  
The Priest: "Thank you all for your kind words - I hope that this day brought you a chance to say goodbye to the man everyone here has described as both a loving, and troubled man."  
  
The next day Alexis and Kristina had been by the florist' to pick up some red roses to put on Sonny's grave. Alexis knew that she had to be strong for her little girl - if no one else.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?" She asked, as she and Alexis were walking past the many graves to where Sonny had been laid to rest.  
  
Alexis: "Yes, baby?"  
  
Kristina: "If someone did something really bad, but for the right reasons could you forgive that person?"  
  
Alexis: "Where is this coming from Krissy?" She asked wondering why her little girl would be asking a question like that.  
  
Kristina: "Well, just because I heard you and daddy fight at my birthday party, and you looked like you'd made up when I blew out the candles?" Alexis: "We did! Your father and I parted friendly, and that's how I want to remember him: as a person you could both yell at and laugh with."  
  
Kristina: "I've never heard you laughing with daddy.?"  
  
Alexis: "That's because there hasn't been much to laugh about lately, baby.We used to laugh a lot together."  
  
Kristina: "Is this it, mommy?" She asked pointing at the tombstone in front of them.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, it is! Come on!" She exclaimed, as she and Kristina got down on their knees, and placed the roses by the tombstone.  
  
Kristina: "Would you?" She suddenly asked looking at her mother.  
  
Alexis: "Would I what?" She asked not following Kristina's question.  
  
Kristina: "Forgive someone if they'd done a bad thing.?"  
  
Alexis: "If this person was really important to me, and truly believed that what they did was for the better - then I suppose yes: I would forgive them!"  
  
Kristina: "Cool!"  
  
Alexis: "What's cool about that?"  
  
Kristina: "Nothing.I was just wondering since you and daddy have never allowed me to lie, and if you figured out that I did lie, you made me apologize constantly!"  
  
Alexis: "Well, that's because your daddy and I know what it's like to be lied to, and what the consequences are. You hurt people when you lie baby, and once you've done or said something untrue - you can't take it back!" She exclaimed, as daughter and mother sat quietly listening to the breeze in the air, as Faith Hill sang 'You're Still Here'.  
  
'You're Still Here', performed by Faith Hill  
  
Thought I saw you today You were standing in the sun then you turned away And I knew it couldn't be But my heart believed It seems like there's something everyday  
  
How could you be so far away? When you're still here When I need you you're not hard to find You're still here  
  
I can see you in my baby's eyes  
  
And I laugh and cry You're still here  
  
I had a dream last night That you came to me on silver wings And I flew away with you on a painted sky And I woke up wondering what was real Is it what you see and touch or what you feel? 'Cause you're still here  
  
Oh, you're everywhere we've ever been You're still here I heard you in a strangers laugh And I hung around to hear him laugh again Just once again Thought I saw you today You were standing in the sun then you turned away  
  
(Faith Hill - Cry)  
  
Kristina: "You sad, mommy?" She asked seeing how Alexis was drying away a tear.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, mommy is a little sad."  
  
Kristina: "Because you miss daddy, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, but you know what? Whenever I miss your daddy, I think of all the fun I had with him, and then I smile again."  
  
Kristina: "Like when daddy and me went to the 'Yankees' game, and he got me an autograph?"  
  
Alexis: "Exactly! Come on, baby! We've got to get you in order for the 'Nurses Ball'."  
  
Kristina: "And you have to look your best, too."  
  
Alexis: "And why is that?"  
  
Kristina: "Just because." She replied leaving Alexis puzzled, as they left Sonny's grave.  
  
Chapter 6 - Returning From The Dead  
  
The evening of the Nurses Ball had arrived, and Alexis had tried to get herself to enjoy the evening for Kristina's sake. Alexis had chosen to wear a blue, viscose dress with thin, double spaghetti straps together with a very low cut V-neck, which showed off her generous cleavage, and the dress itself reached her just below the knees. Together with the dress Alexis had chosen to wear a pair of oval, silver ear rings, a double necklace, which was held together by 4 pendants and as a finish she also wore a silver bracelet. She'd decided to put her hair up in a ponytail, and then made the hairstyle that more exotic by taking a silver barrette and supporting the ponytail this way together with having a few locks of her hair cascading down her features. Together with this beautiful dress Alexis wore a pair of sandals where the straps were made out of the finest, silver fabric that almost made it impossible to catch with the naked eye.  
  
Cameron: "You ready to go?" He asked, as he and Kristina had entered the livingroom from the kitchen.  
  
Alexis: "Yes, I am! Look at you baby - you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed kissing Kristina on her head amazed of how fast her baby girl was growing up.  
  
Cameron: "We should probably get going." He replied noticing how reluctant Alexis was to go to the party tonight. He'd told her on numerous occasions that she needed to forget all about Sonny, and try and have a great time. But saying goodbye to the man she shared a daughter with had been harder than expected.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, let's go!" She exclaimed, as Cameron placed her wrap around her shoulders, and the three of them walked out to the car.  
  
When they arrived at the Nurses Ball the mood was set, and everyone were having a great time. Jax, Sam, Coleman, Skye, Ric and Elizabeth were sitting at their table.  
  
Skye: "Hi, you doing OK?" She asked standing up to give her sister a hug.  
  
Alexis: "I'm getting there." She replied hugging Skye back.  
  
Kristina: "You ready to perform tonight, auntie Skye?" She asked with her big, brown eyes.  
  
Skye: "You going to cross your fingers that it's a slamming success?"  
  
Kristina: "I sure am! Mommy says that if you just believe then anything's possible!"  
  
Jax: "Well, you've got a wise mother Kristina!" He exclaimed smiling at Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "What's gotten you so happy tonight Jax?" She asked, as Cameron held out a chair for her to sit on right before Kristina sat on her lap.  
  
Jax: "What do I have not to be happy about, huh? My absolutely beautiful, pregnant wife: Samantha is healthy, and carrying the miracle that we made together!"  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, baby?"  
  
Kristina: "Will you ever carry a miracle?"  
  
Alexis: "I did carry a miracle, and her name is Kristina Chloe Davis- Corinthos! You're my miracle!"  
  
Kristina: "You're mine too, mommy." She replied, as Alexis hugged Kristina tightly before kissing her on the cheek thankful for the gift Sonny had given her.  
  
Faith: "Hey, Skye? You ready?" She asked, as she and Lydia arrived at the table.  
  
Skye: "Yeah, I am! Wish me luck!"  
  
Alexis & Kristina in unison: "LUCK!"  
  
Sam: "Where is Carly? You wouldn't think that she would want to miss this for anything.?"  
  
Ric: "She's on her way with Jason and Courtney! They had some kind of delay, but they'll be here." He replied, as Lucy Coe entered the stage with a microphone in her hands getting ready to kick-start the party.  
  
Lucy: "Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 17th annual General Hospital Nurses Ball. It joys me to see so many dedicated people, who only have one agenda tonight: to raise money in order to cure the dreadful disease: aids. We have some great performers here tonight, and they've come together despite their relationships with one another. They've come together ladies and gentlemen - out of the goodness in their hearts. This first act shows just that because here is Skye, Faith and Lydia - three women, who do have one thing in common: no man owns them! Here they are performing 'You Don't Own Me'!" She exclaimed exiting the scene, as the curtain went up, and revealed Skye, Faith and Lydia wearing black suits ready to perform.  
  
'You Don't Own Me'  
  
You don't own me  
  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't say I can't go with other boys  
  
And don't tell me what to do  
  
And don't tell me what to say  
  
And when I go out with you  
  
Don't put me on display  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't try to change me in any way  
  
You don't own me  
  
Don't try to cuz I'll never stay  
  
I don't tell you what to say  
  
I don't tell you what to do  
  
So just let me be myself  
  
That's all I ask of you  
  
I'm young and I love to be young  
  
I'm free and I love to be free  
  
To live my life the way that I want  
  
To say and do whatever I please...  
  
(First Wives Club Soundtrack)  
  
As the tunes of the song began to fade away everyone cheered over the great act they'd just seen.  
  
Kristina: "Auntie Skye looked really beautiful - didn't she mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "She sure did baby!" She exclaimed, as Lucy entered the scene once more.  
  
Lucy: "How did you like that? No man will ever make that mistake, again! The Nurses Ball will take a little break, but will be back in 15 minutes or so. In the meantime all you spenders can give some money to the research of aids." She replied followed by the entire room cheering her on.  
  
Skye: "Did you guys like it?" She asked sitting down next to Coleman again.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know what you were worried about!" She laughed, as Sam looked at Jax a little worried because he was constantly looking to the entrance.  
  
Sam: "Why do you keep on staring at that entrance?"  
  
Jax: "I talked to Ned a few days ago, and it sounded like he would show up!"  
  
Sam: "To do what exactly?"  
  
Jax: "Show everyone that he was better or some crap like that!"  
  
Sam: "Better? Ned Ashton? The man, who turned on Alexis?"  
  
Jax: "I told you it doesn't make any sense! Maybe he thinks that because Sonny is out of the picture he can come and claim visitation with Krissy!"  
  
Sam: "That'll never happen!"  
  
Jax: "I know that Sammy! But telling Ned the truth is a hard thing to do - especially if he's convinced that he deserves a place in Krissy's life."  
  
Sam: "Have you told Alexis?"  
  
Jax: "I haven't been able to! With Sonny dying, and her needing to be there for Krissy there really hasn't been time!"  
  
Sam: "You need to make time then Jax! This concerns Alexis - especially if Ned is thinking about making a scene tonight!"  
  
Jax: "Yeah, I know!" He exclaimed, as Lucy entered the stage again.  
  
Lucy: "Well, as you all know." She stopped in mid-sentence, as Ned came waltzing onto the stage clearly drunk.  
  
Ned: "Why hello Lucy - how are you doing this fine evening?"  
  
Lucy: "Ned, this really isn't the place for you!" Ned: "I really must acknowledge your great work Lucy, but it's time for the truth, and you don't know the truth! No one here knows the truth about my ex-fiancée: Alexis Davis and her daughter: Kristina!" He exclaimed, as every muscle in Alexis' body began to twitch over the nerve Ned had to say those things in public.  
  
Kristina: "What is he doing mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing baby - don't worry about it, OK? Sam? Would you mind taking Kristina outside?"  
  
Sam: "No, not at all! Come on sweetie." She replied taking Kristina's hand in hers, as they walked out of the room.  
  
Ned: "Did you all see that? The honorable Ms. Davis doesn't want her daughter subjected to a drunken Nedly! Why don't you tell all these people why Kristina's even here? Because Alexis got the hots for the notorious Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr., and instead of using protection she got pregnant with the first living child of Sonny's!"  
  
Jax: "That's it!" He exclaimed in rage over what his former best friend was doing to Alexis.  
  
Cameron: "Calm down, Jax!"  
  
Jax: "You're going to just sit there, and watch as Ned calls Alexis names?"  
  
Cameron: "There's nothing that can be done about him! When he's said his piece he'll either collapse or be escorted out of this building. But running up there mad as hell will only serve Ned's purpose of coming here."  
  
Alexis: "Jax.It's fine, all right!"  
  
Jax: "I'm not going to let him hurt you or Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "He won't! What he's said this far is common knowledge, and if he says anymore about Sonny and me - then what does it matter? Sonny is dead!"  
  
Ric: "Which is exactly why Ned is doing this! He thinks that with Sonny gone there'll be no repercussions!"  
  
Alexis: "Which there won't." She replied, as she watched Ned's eyes widen in surprise, anger and regret.  
  
Ned: "Well, well, well: look who's back from the gates of hell!" He exclaimed, as the entire room turned to the entrance of the room to find Sonny, Carly, Jason and Courtney. Alexis couldn't believe her own eyes: he'd done it to her again!  
  
Chapter 7 - Anger  
  
The silence in the room was so thick that you could reach out and touch it. Everyone were staring at Sonny wondering what the notorious mobster would do to Ned after having slandered the mother of Sonny's child in public.  
  
Alexis: "Jax.Will you help me with Ned, please?" She asked getting up from the chair.  
  
Jax: "Sure!" He exclaimed, as he and Alexis walked onto the stage, and escorted Ned behind the stage.  
  
Ned: "I can walk by myself, all right?!"  
  
Jax: "Really? Could have fooled me! What the hell are you doing Ned? You do know that Sonny won't let this one go - don't you?"  
  
Ned: "I can handle Sonny, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Here you go, sit down!" She exclaimed, as Ned took a seat on a chair before accepting a cup of coffee from Alexis.  
  
Jax: "What are you going to do?"  
  
Alexis: "Call a cab?" She suggested knowing very well that Jax's question didn't concern Ned's behavior.  
  
Jax: "About Sonny!"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know.What's done is done! Sonny is alive, and that's actually a good thing for Kristina."  
  
Jax: "Is it just me or hasn't Kristina dealt with Sonny's 'death' pretty well? I mean, today you couldn't even see that she'd lost a parent."  
  
Alexis: "Your point being?"  
  
Jax: "I think that Sonny made contact with Kristina before tonight! Before this supposed death of Sonny's, Kristina's entire world evolved around Sonny!"  
  
Alexis: "Kids are like that Jax! They adjust to the world they live in! Kristina probably just realized that there wasn't anything she could do about the situation she'd been put in."  
  
Jax: "Where have Michael and Morgan been all this time?"  
  
Alexis: "Carly didn't want them subjected to Sonny's death, so she sent them off with Leticia to the island."  
  
Jax: "Excuse me, but wasn't that where Sonny sent Michael back in September of 2002 when Brenda came out of hiding, and Sonny had faked his own death?"  
  
Alexis: "So.Are you saying that Sonny made contact with Kristina prior to tonight, and that Kristina has kept this from me - ever since?"  
  
Jax: "Is it so unbelievable that Sonny could get Kristina to do this? Kristina worships her father, and if he gave her an idea that you would be happy about this, I really don't see why she wouldn't have gone along with it."  
  
Ned: "I for one agree with Jax!"  
  
Alexis: "Who asked you??" She replied angrily not being able to comprehend all of this.  
  
Jax: "Why don't you just confront Sonny? You need to talk to him about what's just happened, and more importantly to make sure that nothing happens to Ned!"  
  
Alexis: "I know, and you're right! I just don't know if." She stopped in mid-sentence, as Sonny joined the threesome.  
  
Sonny: "Can we talk?"  
  
Ned: "Alexis has nothing to say to you, Corinthos!" He exclaimed, getting up from the chair barely able to stand up by himself.  
  
Jax: "I'll take him outside, and call that cab! You'll be OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I'll be fine!" She replied smiling, as Jax helped Ned outside leaving Sonny and Alexis alone to talk.  
  
Sonny: "You OK?" He asked not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
Alexis: "You're asking me if I'm OK?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, I mean, you've been under a lot of stress lately, and I don't want you to think that I haven't thought about you."  
  
Alexis: "Where have you been? In Port Charles?"  
  
Sonny: "Kristina looks beautiful, huh?" He asked not wanting to answer her question.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God! You've been in Port Charles this entire time, not even thinking of giving me a call to let me know that you were all right!"  
  
Sonny: "I couldn't take that risk! They might have your phone bugged!"  
  
Alexis: "Who are 'they'? We have a daughter together Sonny! She was without a father for some time, and then she got you, and then you just erased your presence in her life by staging your own death! How do you think this has influenced her?"  
  
Sonny: "Kristina is fine! I made sure of that before coming here tonight!!" He yelled not feeling that Alexis was letting him explain.  
  
Alexis: "Come again? You went to Kristina, and you told her that you were alive? You went to my house?"  
  
Sonny: "I needed to make sure that she was OK! This is how I live Alexis! I couldn't tell you the truth because then I'd be putting you in danger, and I didn't want that!"  
  
Alexis: "Don't you think that I've been in danger ever since I agreed to represent you? Or ever since we got shared custody?"  
  
Sonny: "I'd have to put my bodyguards on you."  
  
Alexis: "Then what do you call Johnny: a trained puddle?!" She yelled noticing how little by little she was losing control over the situation.  
  
Sonny: ".In a safe house! All right: I did come to your house, and I did tell Kristina that I was alive. And if it hadn't been for Dr. Feel Good then I'd probably have told you too."  
  
Alexis: "What does Cameron have to do with any of this?"  
  
Sonny: "After I'd told Kristina, I went outside, and looked into the livingroom where I found Dr. Feel Good placing a ring on your finger."  
  
Alexis: "You're using this as an excuse for what you've done?"  
  
Sonny: "Are you engaged now?" He asked feeling the sting of jealousy.  
  
Alexis: "And what if we were? I haven't been with you for 8 years now Sonny! You're a happily married man - remember? You have two children with Carly!"  
  
Sonny: "Just tell me!"  
  
Alexis: "No, we're not engaged! But seeing how you've been behaving towards me, I just might consider saying 'I do'!"  
  
Sonny: "Not when it involves my daughter, you won't!"  
  
Alexis: "The thing is Sonny, Kristina has actually warmed up to Cameron lately! This of course happened after you made your presence known to her, but still she adores Cameron. Even if you had stayed dead, she would have grown to like him, and who knows: maybe one day she'll call him 'daddy'!"  
  
Sonny: "I understand that you're angry right now, but."  
  
Alexis: "Anger has got nothing to do with this! As far as I'm concerned you don't exist! Expect a call from my lawyer!"  
  
Sonny: "You're NOT separating me from my daughter!"  
  
Alexis: "Watch me!" She exclaimed, as she walked away from him knowing that if she didn't get some air, she'd suffocate.  
  
Sonny: "DAMMIT!" He exclaimed kicking the chair Ned had been sitting on to relieve some of his frustration.  
  
'Tomorrow', performed by Avril Lavigne  
  
And I wanna believe you  
  
When you tell me that it'll be OK  
  
Yeah, I try to believe you  
  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be It always turns out to be a different way I try to believe you Not today, today, today, today, today.  
  
Chorus:  
  
I don't know how I'll feel Tomorrow, tomorrow I don't know what to say Tomorrow, tomorrow Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to you It's turning around It's up to me I'm gonna do what I have to do Just don't  
  
Gimme a little time Leave me alone a little while Maybe it's not too late Not today, today, today, today, today  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah, and I know I'm not ready Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah, maybe tomorrow  
  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah, and I know I'm not ready Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah, maybe tomorrow  
  
And I wanna believe you When you tell me that it'll be OK Yeah, I try to believe you Not today, today, today, today, today  
  
Tomorrow it may change Tomorrow it may change Tomorrow it may change Tomorrow it may change  
  
(Avril Lavigne - Let Go)  
  
Chapter 8 - The Explosion  
  
A few days later the storm hadn't settled, but Alexis was determined to live her life, and not spend it worrying about Sonny. She'd just entered the building where 'Davis & Lansing - attorneys at law' was situated when her secretary: Beverly greeted her with a smile.  
  
Beverly: "Good morning Ms. Davis - how are you doing?"  
  
Alexis: "OK.Considering." She replied softly, as she looked through the messages Beverly had just passed to her.  
  
Beverly: "As you'll see Mr. Corinthos has called all morning, and he last called 15 minutes ago saying that he'd come here in person if you wouldn't answer his messages."  
  
Alexis: "If Mr. Corinthos calls again will you then please tell him that he can contact me through my lawyer?"  
  
Beverly: "Certainly Ms. Davis, but if you don't mind me saying: you had such a tough time the last time you and Mr. Corinthos went to court over Kristina - I'd hate to see you that miserable again."  
  
Alexis: "Beverly.There are a lot of things you don't understand about Sonny, and all I can tell you is that when it comes to my daughter - nothing will keep me from making her happy!"  
  
Ric: "Wouldn't that include her father?" He asked joining the twosome.  
  
Alexis: "Ric.You standing up for your brother now?" She asked going into her office where Ric followed her.  
  
Ric: "We need to talk Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "And why is that?" She asked sitting down on her chair.  
  
Ric: "Are you seriously going to court to ask the judge to give you sole custody of Kristina?"  
  
Alexis: "You've been talking to Sonny?"  
  
Ric: "Is it true?"  
  
Alexis: "Are you saying that you agree with what he did?"  
  
Ric: "Of course not! But the only person that'll hurt due to this is Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "I know that Ric, but I can't seem to get it through Sonny's thick scull that he can't control me. When he can't control me, he wants to control Kristina, and she isn't some possession of his - she's a human being with feelings and thoughts!"  
  
Ric: "Are you sure that this isn't more about you than it's about Sonny?" He asked taking a seat opposite Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "This has got to do with Sonny, Ric! It has to do with the fact that he can't just leave - no questions asked whenever there's an emergency!"  
  
Ric: "He was wrong, but his intentions were good!"  
  
Alexis: "Really?" She asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Ric: "Haven't you in your several years long association with my brother found yourself explaining his behavior like that?"  
  
Alexis: "Sadly: yes!" She exclaimed thinking back to a time when such a situation had arisen between her and Sonny. *** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Some things can't change and you can't come back from betrayal."  
  
Alexis: "There are.It depends on the circumstances."  
  
Sonny: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm telling you that betrayal isn't absolute. Maybe the person was trying to protect you. He was wrong.But maybe his intentions were good. And when the anger cools and you start to consider what that person meant to you and the place that that person had in your life, maybe that's why that person saved your life."  
  
Sonny: "You're making excuses for Carly now?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm debating whether or not to forgive you. Now, what you did with Zander was reprehensible but from your perverse, twisted, tragically a- moral view, it is conceivable that you thought you were doing the right thing."  
  
Sonny: "It's called having a "code.""  
  
Alexis: "Ah! You see!"  
  
Sonny: "See what?"  
  
Alexis: "The "code"? You're going to do the "code" now? I'm trying to warm up to you here, and now you just made me mad. I don't know if the "code" entitles you to run roughshod over everyone or if it just obligates you to punish yourself for things that clearly aren't really your fault but in any case, it's just plain barbaric and what I find really egregiously offensive is that it's probably why you saved my life in the first place. You know, "code," men with machine guns, woman, gotta get in the middle."  
  
Sonny: "OK, you know what? First of all, I wasn't thinking when I jumped in front of the guns.It just happened."  
  
Alexis: "Exactly. That is precisely my point. You see, it just comes so naturally to you, you don't have to think about, it's just instinct."  
  
Sonny: "OK, second of all, I didn't do it because you're a woman. I did it because you're my friend. Or were."  
  
Alexis: "Am."  
  
Sonny: "Am what?"  
  
Alexis: "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, you know what? Maybe I need to hear it."  
  
Alexis: "OK. Fine. Despite your recent despicable conduct and your inability to understand the concept of morality and ethical behavior, you are my friend. And I'm yours."  
  
Sonny: "Thanks. Well, you know what? To friendship and to the future."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ric: "So.?" He asked after Alexis had been lost in her own thoughts for some time.  
  
Alexis: "So what?" She asked getting up from the chair to stand by the window looking out.  
  
Ric: "I don't know much of your and Sonny's relationship back when Kristina was conceived, but after what I've heard from both Elizabeth and Skye then you loved him, but he couldn't love you back because of Carly."  
  
Alexis: "If you're going to start say something like I'm jealous of Sonny and Carly, and that's because I'm doing this then you couldn't be more wrong!"  
  
Ric: "I know that what you're doing you're doing for Kristina's sake, but please consider the consequences of your actions before calling a judge."  
  
Alexis: "I just need some time to myself, OK?" She replied turning to look at Ric.  
  
Ric: "You got it!" He exclaimed walking to the door.  
  
Alexis: "Ric?"  
  
Ric: "Yeah!" He exclaimed turning around.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She smiled at her partner.  
  
Ric: "Not a problem - listen.I'll tell Beverly to head on home - it's Saturday after all! Elizabeth is waiting for me at home - you'll be OK by yourself?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I need to look over some documents for Monday - otherwise Baldwin will be on top of his game."  
  
Ric: "Isn't he always?" He laughed exiting the office, as Alexis took a seat behind her desk, and began looking through some papers. Her eyes continued to wander to the phone wondering if she should call Judge Farmer or not. She suddenly found her hand moving to the cradle of the phone. She dialed the number to Judge Farmer's chambers, and waited until the phone was answered.  
  
Voice: "Judge Farmer! Hello? Is somebody there? Hello?" She continued asking because Alexis felt frozen. She gulped before hanging up the phone.  
  
Sonny: "What's wrong? I thought you'd decided on asking for sole custody?" He asked from the doorway, startling Alexis so much that she accidentally threw some papers on the floor.  
  
Alexis: "Great!" She exclaimed moving from the chair to the floor to pick up the papers, but Sonny was faster, and picked up the papers before handing them to her.  
  
Sonny: "Here you go."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks!" She exclaimed taking the papers from him before placing them on the desk.  
  
Sonny: "The first civil words you've spoken to me ever since."  
  
Alexis: ".Ever since you decided to take control over me, Kristina and anyone else that might care about you!"  
  
Sonny: "I've told you."  
  
Alexis: ".Oh yeah, that you did it to protect Kristina and me! You still don't get it do you? Do you have any idea of how it hurt to watch our daughter cry herself to sleep upon learning that her precious daddy was dead?"`  
  
Sonny: "There are risks in this business."  
  
Alexis: ".Risks?! These risks are destroying Kristina: our daughter - remember her?"  
  
Sonny: "Don't act as if I don't care about Kristina - she's my daughter, and I'll always care about her!"  
  
Alexis: "Well, you've got a funny way of showing that!"  
  
Sonny: "What is this really about? What has Cameron been telling you? Or is it Jax, who's made you doubt me?"  
  
Alexis: "Neither Jax or Cameron has anything to do with this! Why can't you ever take the blame for something that you've created? It's always Jax, Cameron, Ric or someone else that's to blame!"  
  
Sonny: "I protect the people I care about, and you and Kristina fall under that category! I care about both of you deeply!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, right." She replied walking past him.  
  
Sonny: "Hey." He replied placing a hand on her arm making her turn around.  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked looking deeply into Sonny's eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Just." He was cut of in mid-sentence when a huge blast went off in the building. Sonny and Alexis had both been hurled across the room, and both were unconscious.  
  
Chapter 9 - Honesty  
  
The room was completely dark due to the incredible blast that it had been a victim for. Sonny slowly began to move under the heavy amounts of dust and wood that had fallen on top of him.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? Can you hear me? Where are you?" He asked aloud trying to get an answer from her so that he'd know where to start looking for her.  
  
His eyes suddenly saw a body bundled together against the nearby wall. He recognized the ring on Alexis' ring finger - instantly knowing that something had happened to her. He crawled over to her, and turned her around so that he had his arms around her body brushing away the dust from her face.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.Can you hear me? Alexis? Can you hear me?" He continued asking giving her face a soft kiss.  
  
Alexis: "Mmm.What happened?" She asked slowly coming to.  
  
Sonny: "There was an explosion - look: can you sit up?" He asked concerned.  
  
Alexis: "I think so!" She exclaimed, as Sonny helped her to sit upright.  
  
Sonny: "You OK?" He asked moving in front of her brushing her hair backwards, as it was all in the middle of her face.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, aside from a terrible headache I'm fine." She replied tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
Sonny: "God! You had me worried."  
  
Alexis: "Doesn't feel good - does it?" She asked of course referring to his recent staged 'death'.  
  
Sonny: "We're going to get into that again, are we?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't want to fight with you, OK? I'd just wish that."  
  
Sonny: "That what?"  
  
Alexis: ".That everything was different! I'd wish that I could provide a better home for Kristina, a more traditional family."  
  
Sonny: "Kristina loves you! I mean, why wouldn't she? You're the perfect mother Lex; you take care of her like no one else. She won't even allow Carly to take her to the park - it has to be her daddy or mommy!"  
  
Alexis: "She's just as crazy about you, and she is about me! She's the one thing that I could make right! Even though I have put her through some stuff over the years - she's never left me." She replied looking softly into Sonny's eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Like I did?"  
  
Alexis: "We were wrong fit from the start." She replied looking away not wanting to get caught up in Sonny's eyes - that was what had made them go as far as they had the last time around.  
  
Sonny: "Why.?" He asked placing a finger underneath her chin making her look into his eyes.  
  
Alexis: "You're someone, who doesn't like to play by the rules, and I do. You don't like Jax - I do! There are a million reasons why we can't be, and that's also why I'm with Cameron, and you're with Carly!"  
  
Sonny: "You sure about that? I've been thinking a lot about the day when Carly showed up at my door after she'd walked in on her own funeral!"  
  
Alexis: "Why would I care about this? Wouldn't this be something you should discuss with Carly?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't think so, because I think that I made a big mistake."  
  
Alexis: "A mistake? With Carly?" She asked doubtful.  
  
Sonny: "Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
Alexis: "Because like you said that day then you've always loved Carly, and always will! And I didn't want to build a life with a man when he was in love with someone else."  
  
Sonny: "You got scared!"  
  
Alexis: "Huh?"  
  
Sonny: "Even that morning after we'd made love, you were hoping to escape! You tried to sneak out that morning - remember?" He asked, as they both thought back to that fateful April morning of 2002.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You leaving the scene of the crime? Where you going?"  
  
Alexis: "I thought maybe home."  
  
Sonny: "Why?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, I live there. I know that you're a private person and, you know, I'm a private person and of course I'm used to, you know, waking up in my own bed at.At least I think you are. And you know, last night was.Last night was last night and this morning is this morning and.And.Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Sonny: "What, now, I can't look at you?"  
  
Alexis: "Is there anything in particular you're looking at?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, you got something stuck in."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, God."  
  
Sonny: "No, no, no. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Actually, I was staring at your.At your mouth." Alexis: "My mouth?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah. I don't know why. It just was something.Let me see. Come here. I.Ahem. I always knew that when I got you out of those attorney clothes, you'd be a revelation."  
  
Alexis: "Are you trying.Trying to embarrass me?"  
  
Sonny: No. You.You are a fascinating woman, Alexis, multi-layered. And to show you how much I appreciate that, I'm going to go downstairs and make you the best breakfast you ever had in your life - unless you got somewhere else to go?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm OK. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "All right."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Hey." He replied softly placing his finger once more underneath Alexis' chin before turning her head to face him. He could see the tears that had spilled on her cheeks upon memorizing that beautiful memory in their past. He moved in closer without any objection from Alexis and kissed away her tears.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She moaned, as Sonny continued to kiss and caress the sensitive skin, which her tears had made wet.  
  
Sonny: "What.?" He replied stopping for a minute to look into her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Don't stop." She replied softly before climbing on his lap, as their lips once more made instant contact trying to please each other.  
  
Sonny: "I've missed you so much baby." He replied softly moving his lips to her neck, loving how she would touch his neck hair everytime he did this: it was her way of staying in control of the moment.  
  
Alexis: "God: this feels so good.I've missed you too." She replied softly, as her fingers moved to Sonny's jacket, which she slid off of his shoulders without any trouble.  
  
Sonny: "You want to do this?"  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely." She replied beginning to unbutton his shirt, as Sonny began unbuttoning her shirt - they were both sure about the fact that this was where they wanted to be: with each other, and no one and nothing would stand in their way this time. This moment was made for them and their love.  
  
'Damn', performed by LeAnn Rimes  
  
There you go again when you Rub up against my skin I have to catch my breath I began to sweat, oh Lips tracin' down my neck and It's scarin' me to death How'd you learn to draw me To the cliff Just to push me off Just to push me off the edge  
  
Chorus:  
  
Damn, I hate the way you Know me and Damn, you kill me when you Hold me Like I'm your world, like this Won't hurt Like a favorite curse hittin' Every nerve Damn I'm fightin' and I'm losin' And Damn you, you're pullin' and I'm pushin' I'm wrestlin' with, I toss and twist Till finally I give in, damn  
  
I hate bein' addicted only You would have predicted that I'd be torn and worn so thin You can see right through You can see right through my Soul  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I get reckless, scared, confused I feel desperate so for you And you know it, you know it You know it, yes you do  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(LeAnn Rimes - Twisted Angel)  
  
Sonny: "I love you." He replied kissing her cheek, as they'd gotten dressed, and were lying spoon fashion to conserve the warmth.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Rude Awakening  
  
Alexis felt a pair of lips touching her forehead softly, and she opened her eyes preparing herself for Sonny's soulful, brown eyes. But instead she found herself looking into Cameron's caring eyes.  
  
Cameron: "Hey, sleepyhead! I was wondering when you would wake up!" He exclaimed happily watching Alexis' eyes flutter open.  
  
Alexis: "Where am I?" She asked confused.  
  
Cameron: "'General Hospital'! Jax and I were able to make our way through the debris, and find you guys."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny! Where is Sonny? Is he OK?" She asked hyperventilating wondering why Cameron hadn't mentioned him.  
  
Cameron: "He's just fine.Carly is with him right now! He was adamant that you were to be carried out first! Did you two get to talk things through?"  
  
Alexis: "How do you mean?"  
  
Cameron: "Well, it wasn't that long ago that you were considering asking for sole custody of Kristina, and then you got trapped inside a building with Sonny! You seem pretty concerned about a man, whom you've recently sworn to keep Kristina away from."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not going to take Kristina away from Sonny, or the other way around! Sonny has a much too great part in Kristina's life for me to do that!"  
  
Cameron: "Well, that's good! God, I'm so happy that you made it through the explosion fine!"  
  
Alexis: "Me too.Where is Kristina?" She asked smiling.  
  
Cameron: "She's spent the night with Coleman and Skye." He replied, as the door opened, and Jax and Sam walked in.  
  
Jax: "Hey, you! You've decided to join the rest of us?" He asked smiling, as he walked to kiss and hug Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "I'm considering it." She replied joking, as she and Sam also hugged.  
  
Sam: "These guys fought like cat and dogs to rescue you and Sonny! They even went against Mac Scorpio's orders."  
  
Alexis: "Really? What did Mac say?" She asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Jax: "Nothing."  
  
Sam: "Nothing? Neither he nor the Fire Marshall dared sending their people into the building! But then I faked contractions and Jax and Cameron succeeded in entering the building wearing firemen clothes, of course!"  
  
Alexis: "Of course! You guys shouldn't have risked your lives like that!" She reprimanded them being serious for a minute.  
  
Cameron: "And should we just have left you and Sonny in there? Someone had to act, and apparently in that instant the someone's were Jax and myself."  
  
Sam: "We should probably get going! I'm going to have an ultrasound, and we don't want to keep Dr. Meadows waiting!"  
  
Alexis: "Go ahead - and good luck!"  
  
Sam: "Thanks!" She exclaimed hugging her goodbye followed by Jax doing the same thing.  
  
Jax: "Don't even think that you won't get a welcome home bash."  
  
Alexis: "I was counting on it!" She exclaimed smiling watching as Jax and Sam made their way out of the room.  
  
Cameron: "Bobbie gave me this." He replied holding up the promise ring.  
  
Alexis: "Oh.You know I."  
  
Cameron: "Finding out that you were trapped in there with Sonny only made me want to convert this to an engagement ring, but I know you're not ready for that! But will you once again accept this ring?" He asked holding Alexis' hand in his.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron.?"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah?"  
  
Alexis: "Something happened when I."  
  
Kristina: "MOMMY?!" She exclaimed from the doorway running to her mother, and jumping up on the bed to hug her mother tightly.  
  
Alexis: "And who are you, young lady?" She asked smiling, as Cameron left mother and daughter to themselves.  
  
Kristina: "Kristina Chloe Davis-Corinthos, of course!" She smiled, as mother and daughter gave each other a kiss on the lips. Coleman, Skye, Cameron and Sonny were standing outside the hospital room watching the loving reunion of mother and daughter.  
  
Alexis: "You've been a good girl to auntie Skye and uncle Coleman?" She asked as Kristina was lying on her mother's stomach resting her head on Alexis' chest, while Alexis played with Kristina's hair.  
  
Kristina: "Yep! I played soccer with Coleman, and guess what mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked acting surprised.  
  
Kristina: "I won!"  
  
Alexis: "You did? And how do you suppose we celebrate that?" She asked kissing Kristina on the top of her head.  
  
Kristina: "A party!" She exclaimed with excited eyes that made Alexis laugh aloud.  
  
Alexis: "If a party is what you want - that's what we'll have!" She exclaimed enjoying some private time with her precious daughter.  
  
Outside the room Sonny was so caught up in Alexis and Kristina that he didn't even notice Carly coming to stand beside him.  
  
Carly: "Are you ready to go? Michael and Morgan are waiting at home!"  
  
Skye: "Now? It's 9 o'clock in the evening!"  
  
Carly: "They'll want to see their father!" She snapped at Skye.  
  
Sonny: "Tomorrow will be soon enough - goodnight you guys!"  
  
Coleman: "Goodnight! Retract those claws Tiger!" He exclaimed kissing Skye on the cheek to calm her down.  
  
Skye: "What that man sees in Carly I'll never understand!" She exclaimed, as she joined Cameron and Coleman in a cup of coffee - 'General Hospital' style.  
  
When Sonny and Carly arrived at PH4, Carly was beginning to become irritated because Sonny hadn't spoken one word to her in the limo.  
  
Carly: "OK! What have I done now?"  
  
Sonny: "Nothing as far as I know, but then again I'm never up to speed on your latest shenanigans!" He exclaimed walking to the bar to pour himself a drink.  
  
Carly: "What did you and Alexis exactly talk about during your 'confinement'?"  
  
Sonny: "Private stuff!"  
  
Carly: "What kind?"  
  
Sonny: "The kind that's private, and none of your business!"  
  
Carly: "Fine! Are you coming to bed?"  
  
Sonny: "I think I'll stay down here and sleep!"  
  
Carly: "What the hell for?"  
  
Sonny: "I won't sleep much - so it's for the best!" He exclaimed walking to the window to think. Carly: "Fine! You stay down here, and you stand by your window and suffer - like always!"  
  
'Bring Me To Life', performed by Evanescence  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Chorus:  
  
Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me to life  
  
(Evanescence - Fallen)  
  
Sonny walked to the couch where he laid down taking a deep breath trying to relax in the knowledge that he'd soon be with Alexis again - willing that she'd leave Cameron of course.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You know what, Kristina? I admire you because you're looking out for your sister, and I'd do the same with mine if she'd let me."  
  
Kristina: "Now, wait.Wait a second. I think that you're missing my point here."  
  
Sonny: "No, no, look. The point is you want to protect Alexis. So do I. End of discussion."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "You're everything to me Alexis, and nothing will separate us!"  
  
Chapter 11 - Welcome Home!  
  
A week later Cameron and Alexis had decided to throw a little party celebrating the fact that she'd made it out of the building in time. Alexis, however wasn't feeling up to partying, as she'd been feeling under the weather recently taking extra trips to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
Cameron: "You sure I shouldn't cancel the party?" He asked, as he and Alexis were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee.  
  
Alexis: "I'm positive - besides Kristina has been looking forward to this party for days! I just need to take a nice, hot, long bath and then I'll be right as rain." She replied taking a sip of coffee.  
  
Cameron: "OK.Then I'll go into the livingroom, and set things up." He replied kissing Alexis gently on her forehead before venturing into the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Good." She replied waiting for Cameron to exit the kitchen before hurrying upstairs to fetch a pregnancy kit out of her purse. She knew that it had been so dumb of her to make love to Sonny without any protection. But they hadn't known if they'd survive the explosion, and to tell the truth: they'd been hungry for each other.  
  
She had no problem remembering the last time she'd felt this way - the evening she'd bumped into Sonny in the hall between PH2 and PH4 almost collapsing in his arms.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "She's sick, I think. Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
  
Alexis: "No. I'm.Absolutely not. I'm just fine. I have a flu or something and I'm.I'm perfectly fine, honestly, so."  
  
Sonny: "Alright, well, if you need anything."  
  
Alexis: "I don't need anything. You know, Kristina's in there, she'll be happy to hover. Sorry to.You guys have a great."  
  
Sonny: "Are you sure?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "Alright."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied before rushing into her apartment where she began looking through her day planner, counting the dates furiously.  
  
Alexis: "All right, do it again. OK, 28.29, 30, 31, 37, 38, 39. Now, see, that can't be right. You miscalculated, Alexis. Do it again, do it again. OK, 28, 29, 30,31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36.40. Oh, God. Oh, God. God, this can't be happening. Oh, my God." She panicked having circled the room in her day planner.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis walked into the bathroom where she placed the pregnancy test on some towels followed by her looking into the mirror thinking back to one of the many conversations she'd had with her daughter, while she'd still been in her stomach.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Hi. How you doing? Ooh, she's cute. All right, listen up. Here's the deal. Ahem. You need to know that this is.It's not going to be "Leave it to Beaver." This is not even going to be "The Brady Bunch." I will promise that it will be something on the Family Channel. I don't know what. I.I don't know what I'm doing right now, but you.But you need to know that I'm very capable and I'm a.I'm a very quick study. You also need to know, boy or girl that you will not be playing with toy guns in this house, no matter who your father is. Is being a mobster genetic?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
In the meantime friends of Cameron and Alexis' were arriving downstairs, and Alexis knew that she needed to take the test. She took the test, hid it away in a drawer, and joined the guests in the livingroom.  
  
Jax: "There you are stranger!" He exclaimed, as Alexis descended the stairs wearing a pair of black pants together with a black camisole, and blue shirt that was open together with a pair of black sandals.  
  
Alexis: "Hi, yourself! You look great!" She exclaimed hugging Jax tightly knowing that he was the one person she could confide in.  
  
Sam: "You look wonderful." She replied hugging her tightly.  
  
Alexis: "You look.Pregnant!" She laughed, as Sam's stomach was huge.  
  
Jax: "But beautiful!"  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely! You've seen that daughter of mine anywhere?" She asked looking around for Kristina.  
  
Jax: "No, but we just arrived!" He exclaimed, as Skye joined them.  
  
Skye: "Hey, Lex! You look beautiful!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks - have you seen Kristina lately?"  
  
Skye: "She's in the kitchen with Cameron and Coleman!"  
  
Alexis: "Oh, why?" She asked knowing perfectly well that neither Cameron or Coleman knew how to cook.  
  
Skye: "I think Kristina's exact words were: 'it's a surprise auntie Skye - now shoot!'" She laughed.  
  
Jax: "That sounds like my favorite rug rat!"  
  
Alexis: "I wonder what they're up to.?" She asked aloud frowning.  
  
Sam: "I'm sure it's a pleasant surprise!"  
  
Skye: "I for one agree with you Sam - Krissy probably just wants to pamper her mother due to the horrific stuff you've been subjected to lately."  
  
Alexis: ".Which reminds me: Jax? Can I speak to you in private for a few minutes?" She asked turning to Jax.  
  
Jax: "Sure!" He exclaimed exiting the house together with Alexis leaving Sam and Skye in the livingroom, while they walked to the swings in the backyard.  
  
Alexis: "I need to talk to someone about this, and I need someone, who I know won't spill this to a special someone."  
  
Jax: "Sonny? OK - what did our honored Mr. Corinthos do to you in that building?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing, everything!" She exclaimed making Jax frown.  
  
Jax: "You'll have to be a bit more clearer than that!"  
  
Alexis: "He didn't do anything bad - in fact it was good!"  
  
Jax: "What was?"  
  
Alexis: "First you need to understand that I care a lot about Cameron, and he's been so kind to me these past years." Jax: ".But?" He asked knowing that there was more to this story than Alexis was letting on.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny and I thought we were dying, and I began experiencing all these familiar feelings for him. Jax - it was like we were back in April of 2002, the night that Kristina was conceived."  
  
Jax: "Oh God - so you're saying that you and Sonny made love, while caught in the building?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes, and."  
  
Jax: "There's more?" He asked amazed that there could be more to this story.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I think I'm pregnant!"  
  
Jax: "And you think that the baby is Sonny's?" He concluded.  
  
Alexis: "I haven't been intimate with Cameron for a very long time - there never was a good time, and I.If I'm pregnant Sonny is the father!"  
  
Jax: "If you're pregnant? So you don't know?"  
  
Alexis: "I took the test a little while ago, and it'll take a little while longer before I can tell."  
  
Jax: ".If you're carrying Sonny's child again? What will you do if you're pregnant? What will you tell Kristina? What will you tell Cameron?" He asked amazed that his best friend found herself in such a situation once more.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know! Kristina has always been my foremost consideration when doing something, and the last thing I want to do is to hurt her or Cameron, but I have to do what my heart tells me to, right?"  
  
Jax: "Absolutely.The only question that remains I guess is: what does it say?"  
  
Alexis: "That only one man has ever held my heart in the palms of his hands, and that person is Sonny." She replied with teary eyes.  
  
Jax: "I kinda figured it! But there are other people than you and Sonny - aside from Kristina there's also Carly, Michael, Morgan."  
  
Alexis: "I know that, and I don't even know what Sonny is thinking, I mean.I haven't seen him since we were rescued from the building!"  
  
Jax: "My advice to you is to talk to him when you know the results of the test, and just be honest with him, yourself and your heart. Nothing can go wrong if you consider these things."  
  
Alexis: "OK - thanks Jax.You're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed hugging her old friend tight before they ventured back into the house.  
  
Cameron: "There you guys are!" He exclaimed, as Jax and Alexis entered the house surprised that all eyes were turned on them.  
  
Jax: "Yeah, we just had a little heart-to-heart!" He exclaimed, as he walked to stand beside Sam, and Alexis walked to stand beside Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "What's all this?" She asked looking at the table where a strawberry pie had been placed reading in whipped cream: 'Welcome Home'.  
  
Kristina: "A welcome home cake! Daddy told me that you loved strawberries so uncle Cameron got Elizabeth to make a strawberry pie for you!"  
  
Alexis: "Really? Well, it looks yummy!" She exclaimed, as everyone got a piece of pie, and celebrated the fact that Alexis was alive and well.  
  
Later in the night when Alexis could tell by Cameron's breathing that he was sound asleep she tip-toed into the bathroom where she retrieved the pregnancy test from the drawer, and closed her eyes before lifting the stick up to her eyes to reveal whether or not she was pregnant. She opened her eyes ever so slowly, and replied softly  
  
Alexis: "It's blue: I'm pregnant." She immediately moved one hand to her stomach thinking to herself that she was once again carrying Sonny's child - this time around a child that had been created in a moment of honesty. Alexis knew that it wouldn't be easy telling Sonny about their addition to the Davis-Corinthos clan, but she did however know that he'd be ecstatic to know that he'd be a father in a matter of months.  
  
Chapter 12 - Loyalty  
  
Sonny was standing by the window in the livingroom thinking of how screwed up his life had become recently. He was living with a woman he no longer desired - he did however love Michael and Morgan, but his love for Carly had either disappeared or had never been present.  
  
Carly: "Hey, stranger!" She exclaimed hugging Sonny from behind wanting him to desire her like he used to.  
  
Sonny: "We need to talk Carly."  
  
Carly: "Right now? Michael and Morgan are at the park with Leticia and Max, we're all alone." She replied lowering her hands to the zipper of his pants.  
  
Sonny: "Wow.Wait a second." He replied removing her hands from his zipper, and walked to the fireplace to put some distance between them.  
  
Carly: "What is it? Am I undesirable all of the sudden? You've just been through an ordeal Sonny, and I want to show you my love. Nothing does that like some sweet lovin' in our upstairs bedroom." She replied walking to the couch to face her husband.  
  
Sonny: "Something has been missing from our marriage ever since you turned me into the Fed's."  
  
Carly: "Come again? That happened several years ago, and I don't believe that you're going to use that against me?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not, OK? But our relationship changed back then, and not for the better! I wouldn't have stayed as long as I did with Angel if I'd trusted in our love."  
  
Carly: "You're going to use Angel against me now?" She asked still feeling bitter from when she'd wreaked havoc on their marriage.  
  
Sonny: "I never - not once - did I betray you with Angel! I was stabbed, and she helped me get better, all right?"  
  
Carly: "And she just conveniently forgot to tell you that she was Joseph Sorel's daughter, and a former flame of Jax's?"  
  
Sonny: "You don't know what you're talking about." He replied thinking back to a time when he'd had the chance to betray Carly with Angel - like she'd betrayed him by turning him into the Fed's with the assistance of Roy.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "There's no comparison. This has nothing to do with what happened between me and my first wife. You're missing the whole point. See.That's the whole problem here."  
  
Angel: "No, it's exactly the point. Who I've slept with, and what I've done before I met you or after for that matter is none of your business! I had an affair with Jax - so what? I make my own choices, for my own reasons, and I don't have to justify any of them - especially to you! You and I are not involved Sonny, we're not anything; I've never even kissed you! Unless.You want to change that right now?"  
  
Sonny: "How you doing?"  
  
Angel: "On second thought: I don't want to kiss you."  
  
Sonny: "See.You're making this personally that's why I have to protect myself!"  
  
Angel: "I'm not the one, who betrayed you - Carly did! If you don't want a relationship with me, if you want to go back to your wife - one of the worst people I've ever met - then just go! But you don't have to turn me into a liar and a schemer to do it! You may live in a paranoid world, where people are out to get you ALL THE TIME, but I'm not one of them!"  
  
Sonny: "OK, you know something? The only reason you're here talking to me is because you saved my life. And.I think that maybe I might owe you. But if you line up a group of people, that want me dead: Jax would be in the front of the line!"  
  
Angel: "I got that at the funeral. You know what? Never mind it doesn't matter!"  
  
Sonny: "Wait, wait - was this what you were trying to tell me with the cops the other day?"  
  
Angel: "Maybe! Or maybe I was just out to get you!"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Carly: "So, what are you saying? That you want a divorce again? To be with Alexis?"  
  
Sonny: "I need to be happy, and I haven't been happy for years. I thought I was doing the right thing by creating a family with you, Michael and Morgan, while having a daughter with Alexis. I wanted Kristina to feel like a part of a family!"  
  
Carly: "Which she does! If this is about my bonding with Kristina then it'll take time, but at least she doesn't hate me."  
  
Sonny: "This doesn't concern your and Kristina's relationship, OK? This concerns."  
  
Carly: "What? What does it concern?"  
  
Sonny: "The fact that I can't be happy with you Carly, and you need to find a place to live with Michael and Morgan. We'll decide on the divorce and custody later on!" He exclaimed walking to the front door to get Adam inside.  
  
Adam: "Sir?" He asked following Sonny inside PH4.  
  
Sonny: "Go upstairs, and take Mrs. Corinthos' bags into the waiting limo, and drive her to the 'Port Charles Hotel' - understand?"  
  
Adam: "Most definitely, Sir!" He exclaimed walking upstairs.  
  
Carly: "Don't do this Sonny - you'll be miserable without me and the kids. Alexis can't make you happy - not the way I can!" She exclaimed, as Adam entered the livingroom once more - suitcase in hand. Sonny walked Carly outside PH4 by the arm, as she raged, while Adam followed closely behind.  
  
Carly: "You can't do this Sonny!" She exclaimed standing on the other side of the door.  
  
Sonny: "Watch me!" He exclaimed shutting the door close!"  
  
At Cameron and Alexis' place, Alexis was sitting on the couch in the livingroom waiting for Cameron to come home from work. She needed to tell him the truth, and hopefully have their friendship intact by the end of their conversation. Cameron: "Hey.Waiting for me?" He asked entering the house.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I need to talk to you!" She exclaimed.  
  
Cameron: "Yeah, what about?" He asked taking a seat next to Alexis on the couch.  
  
Alexis: "I tried telling you this in the hospital, but everything was so hectic! Cameron.Something happened between Sonny and me in the building."  
  
Cameron: "What?" He asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Alexis: "We made love.It wasn't something I'd planned on doing - it just happened!"  
  
Cameron: "I see.You love him?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't think I ever stopped - do you hate me?" She asked not liking the sad look on his face.  
  
Cameron: "I'm just confused.What do you want me to say?"  
  
Alexis: "The truth would be nice!"  
  
Cameron: "Listen, Alexis - I knew of your past with Sonny when we moved in together, and I've grown to love Kristina as my own daughter. I won't hold this against you, but I do need to know what you want our next move to be."  
  
Alexis: "There's more."  
  
Cameron: "What?" He asked skeptically.  
  
Alexis: "I'm pregnant - and the father is Sonny!"  
  
Cameron: "Oh my God! Does he know?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? No, he doesn't!"  
  
Cameron: "I don't know what you want me to say.?"  
  
Alexis: "Obviously I still have feelings for Sonny, and I don't want this baby to go through what Kristina did! I need to figure out where I stand with Sonny, and I don't want to lead you on!"  
  
Cameron: "I'm grateful that you came to me with this - can I still see Krissy?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course.I hope that at least our friendship will still be intact! It might take some time, but I think that if we're both consistent we can make it work!"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah, I'll move out in the morning, OK?" He replied.  
  
Alexis: "No rush, OK? You can have the guestroom until you find a suitable apartment!"  
  
Cameron: "OK." He replied kissing Alexis on the forehead before venturing upstairs to figure out the course of his life.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron, I'm sorry."  
  
Cameron: "So am I, so am I Alexis!" He exclaimed disappearing upstairs.  
  
Kristina: "Hi mommy!" She exclaimed entering the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Hey, baby! You had a good day?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah, why is uncle C. so sad?" Alexis: "Because mommy did something that hurt his feelings!"  
  
Kristina: "What did you do?"  
  
Alexis: "Kristina.When your father and I were together we had feelings for each other, and those feelings haven't left mommy's heart!"  
  
Kristina: "Will you and daddy be together again mommy?" She asked with an ecstatic voice followed by a pair of happy brown eyes.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know baby - but I do have to talk to your father, OK? So you'll have to spend the evening with auntie Skye, OK?"  
  
Kristina: "Cool!"  
  
Alexis: "Even if mommy and daddy don't end up together then we'll always love each other - you do know that, right?"  
  
Kristina: "Yeah, because you love me, and I'm the sign that you and daddy shared something beautiful once!"  
  
Alexis: "That's right!" She exclaimed gathering Kristina in her arms, thanking God for sending her this precious gift by the name of Kristina Chloe Davis-Corinthos.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, sweetie?"  
  
Kristina: "Can I still see uncle C.?"  
  
Alexis: "Whenever you want to, baby - whenever you want to." She replied smiling happily.  
  
Chapter 13 - Feeling Love  
  
That very same evening Alexis had dropped Kristina off at Coleman and Skye's place, and driven to the 'Harbor View Towers', and traveled with the elevator up to PH4 where she was getting ready to knock on the door.  
  
Alexis: "You need to get this over with - so just knock - darn it!" She exclaimed, as she knocked twice on the door.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.? I was just thinking about you! Come on in!" He exclaimed allowing Alexis entrance to the penthouse.  
  
Alexis: "It's pretty quiet." She replied amazed of how quiet the kids were.  
  
Sonny: "The kids are with Carly.At the 'Port Charles Hotel'."  
  
Alexis: "Really? How come?" She asked just as Sonny pulled her into his embrace, and claimed her lips.  
  
Sonny: "I've missed you so much." He replied looking into her eyes, as he separated their lip lock.  
  
Alexis: "Me too.But I need to tell you something first!" She exclaimed looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Sure - what is it?" He asked leading her to the couch where they sat down, as Alexis got ready to tell Sonny her exciting news.  
  
Alexis: "God.This is difficult! To make a long story short: I'd been feeling a little under the weather lately, so I decided to rule out the chance of being pregnant. I then took a pregnancy test, and it came out.Positive.I'm pregnant with your baby!" She exclaimed with teary eyes. Sonny: "You're pregnant?" He asked amazed by this happy news.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah with your child!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
Sonny: "Our baby." He replied in awe, as he placed his left hand on Alexis' stomach to feel the home their baby would have for the next 9 months.  
  
Alexis: ".Our baby." She replied putting her hands on top of Sonny's enjoying the completion she was seeing on Sonny's face.  
  
Sonny: "Kristina's baby brother or sister is on it's way."  
  
Alexis: "It sure is.Are you happy?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm ecstatic - can't you tell?" He replied showing off his dimples, as he leaned in and kissed Alexis on the lips.  
  
Alexis: "Carly's gone?"  
  
Sonny: "Yep - is Cameron gone?"  
  
Alexis: "He's using the guestroom - but I've told him that I want to try being with you.For both Kristina's and this new baby's sake."  
  
Sonny: "Good." He replied leaning in for yet another kiss that quickly turned passionate, as Sonny helped Alexis lie down on the couch comfortably, as their mouths began doing a dance of their own.  
  
Alexis: "I can't tell you in words how much I've missed your touch all these years." She replied, as Sonny's lips made contact with her delicate skin underneath her ear.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.I feel exactly the same way!" He exclaimed looking into her eyes before they got lost in each other's touch once more to the voice of Mariah Carey singing 'Melt Away'.  
  
'Melt Away', performed by Mariah Carey  
  
You come to me with a casual flow And suddenly my defenses start to go When you talk to me in that sensual tone It envelops me and I lose my self-control  
  
Chorus:  
  
And baby I just melt away Fall like rain Everytime I see your face I go off I just want to break it down Anytime you come around Maybe I could melt away in your arms  
  
Imagining that you're taking it slow And so tenderly 'Till the feeling overflows When you look at me I go soft and cave in And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening  
  
(Chorus)  
  
You and me in a cloud of reverie Spin around inside my head unendingly Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodize Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine (Chorus)  
  
(Mariah Carey - Daydream)  
  
After having made heavenly love, Alexis was lying on top of Sonny with her head placed on his warm chest, as Sonny played with some locks of her hair enjoying just being with the one they loved.  
  
Sonny: "I'd like to see Candy Boy's face when you tell him that we're back together!"  
  
Alexis: "He'll be happy for us, and so will Skye." She replied moving her head from his chest to look into his eyes.  
  
Sonny: "You sure about that?" He joked showing off his dimples.  
  
Alexis: "I'm positive." She replied smiling touching Sonny's face ever so softly.  
  
Sonny: "What you doing?" He asked enjoying her touching him.  
  
Alexis: "You mind?" She smiled showing off her dimples.  
  
Sonny: "Nope - you know.?" He replied smiling and releasing a laugh.  
  
Alexis: "What?" She smiled dreading what memory he was about to tell of her this time around.  
  
Sonny: "I remember that evening when Courtney had gone away with A.J. and you came with me into my bedroom - you couldn't even tolerate me getting undressed to go to bed!"  
  
Alexis: "Your point being.?" She asked not liking being used as an example.  
  
Sonny: "Nothing.It's just nice having you change so dramatically in the course of some odd years." He replied, as Alexis placed her head on Sonny's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, as they both thought back to that evening in March of 2002.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Is this your bedroom?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "Great. Go to bed."  
  
Sonny: "Aren't you going to help me out?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't realize that you were incapacitated."  
  
Sonny: "Check it out, check it out. Go ahead."  
  
Alexis: "It's very nice."  
  
Sonny: "Check it out. Take a walk. Go in there, look at it."  
  
Alexis: "Very nice."  
  
Sonny: "What do you think?"  
  
Alexis: "It's.Big. What, do you expect me to carry you in?"  
  
Sonny: "No, I think I can make it to the bed. Unless you want to help me get undressed?"  
  
Alexis: "No.I mean.I.I think you're perfectly capable of doing that all by yourself."  
  
Sonny: "Well, it depends on the circumstances because sometimes I'm slow and careful and other times I just get reckless, you know what I'm saying?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh. Yeah, uh-huh."  
  
Sonny: "Well, you don't have to walk away."  
  
Alexis: "I wasn't walking away. I was just walking. I just felt like walking.For I did.Never mind."  
  
Sonny: "Good. All right. Oh, man. What now?"  
  
Alexis: "Lie down.You lie down.Alone, on your bed and close your eyes."  
  
Sonny: "I'd like to actually look."  
  
Alexis: "Wait, you can't do that and sleep. I see you have black satin sheets."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah. They're great for sex."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure they are. Just close your eyes. OK.And just."  
  
Sonny: "You should try satin, you know what I mean?"  
  
Alexis: "I will. Next time I go to the linen store. I will."  
  
Sonny: "There's nothing better than satin sheets, I got to tell you, when you're, like, lying under them."  
  
Alexis: "Close your eyes and go to sleep and just go to sleep."  
  
Sonny: "Ah."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, God."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What you laughing at?" She asked, as Sonny's body was doubled over by laughter.  
  
Sonny: "Nothing."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.?" She asked taking a pillow, and playfully put it on his head pressing lightly before removing it again.  
  
Sonny: "I love it when you stammer." He replied with the dimples showing right before Alexis claimed his lips to get him to shut up.  
  
Chapter 14 - The Gift  
  
Exactly 9 months later Alexis was sitting on the couch in PH4 wondering where Sonny was. She knew that he'd had a tough time lately after having divorced Carly and gotten shared custody over Michael, and full custody over Morgan. Michael, Morgan and Michael were right now spending some time with Jason and Courtney because Alexis had passed her due date, and she didn't want the children to be home when her water broke. But she had however counted on Sonny being home.  
  
Alexis got up from the couch with some trouble, and walked to the front door, which she opened to find Johnny on the other side.  
  
Alexis: "Have you heard from him yet Johnny?"  
  
Johnny: "There's still no word." He replied sighing due to this being the 5th time in the past hour Alexis had asked him this question. Alexis: "OK - thanks!" She exclaimed closing the door again, and resumed her seat on the couch.  
  
Alexis could suddenly feel a sudden pain in her stomach, and could also feel that the couch was wet - her water had just broken.  
  
Alexis: "JOHNNY!!" She yelled from the couch, which alerted Johnny, and he hurried inside the penthouse to see what was up.  
  
Johnny: "Mrs. Corinthos - what's wrong?" He asked never having seen Alexis in so severe pains.  
  
Alexis: "My water just broke! Go upstairs, and get my bag, call the hospital, and for heaven's sake - call Sonny!!" She screamed from the pains.  
  
Johnny: "Gotcha!" He exclaimed hurrying upstairs making Alexis wonder why men were always so scared when it came to pregnant women's water breaking.  
  
Alexis: "Men!" She exclaimed shaking her head trying to keep doing the breathing exercises she'd learned in Lamaze classes.  
  
An hour later Alexis had been placed in a room with a machine keeping check on the baby's and Alexis' vitals. Johnny was by her side helping her breathe, as he'd taken Sonny's place once at the Lamaze classes.  
  
Alexis: "Where.Is.My.Husband.Johnny?!" She asked in between breaths.  
  
Johnny: "Max is getting him." He assured the sweaty Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "God.It hurts!" She exclaimed throwing her body against the bed in hopelessness.  
  
Johnny: "Come on Alexis - you have to keep on breathing so that you and Mr. Corinthos can soon welcome this baby into the world.  
  
Alexis: "Johnny.?" She replied sitting up.  
  
Johnny: "Yes.?"  
  
Alexis: "When you've carried a baby around for 9 months, thrown up for 9 months, had trouble sleeping for 9 months and been retaining water for several months then I'll listen to you - but until then I'll choose how to breathe, OK?"  
  
Johnny: "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, as Sonny entered the room making Alexis look at him evilly.  
  
Alexis: "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry baby, but I was looking at houses."  
  
Alexis: "Houses.?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah for you, me, Michael, Morgan, Kristina and this new baby." He replied kissing her on her sweaty forehead.  
  
Johnny: "I'll leave you to it." He replied leaving the twosome by themselves.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "How are we doing.?"  
  
Sonny: "Breathing.I think!" He exclaimed getting out of his jacket before holding Alexis' hand tightly.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Well, you've dilated just enough Alexis, so it's time to meet that baby of yours."  
  
A few minutes later the contractions were becoming more painful by the minute. Sweat was pouring down Alexis' forehead, and Sonny did his best to dry it away with a cloth Bobbie had supplied him with. Dr. Meadows had taken a seat at the end of the bed Alexis was lying on, and was ready to help Alexis give birth to her baby.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "OK - Alexis.On the next contraction I need you to give a proper push and then you and dad over there can see your little angel, all right??" She asked her calmly.  
  
Alexis: "Okay!" She replied on a short squeak, as Alexis grabbed Sonny's hand extremely tightly, and squeezed it as she could feel another contraction coming on.  
  
Sonny: "Remember: deep soothing breaths." He replied, as Alexis had enough strength to give him the evil eye considering the fact that he was partly to blame over this pain she was experiencing.  
  
Alexis: "I can feel it coming. God! It hurts so much!!" She raised her voice a few notches.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "PUSH!!!!" Dr. Meadows yelled and Alexis obeyed. She could feel that something had happened.  
  
Alexis: "What is it? Is something wrong Dr. Meadows?"  
  
Dr. Meadows: "No, I can see the head, now all I need from you Alexis is one, gigantic, big push."  
  
Alexis: "I can't do this.It hurts too much!!" Alexis moaned. Dr. Meadows looked at Sonny and Sonny knew what he had to do.  
  
Sonny: "Baby! You're only one push away from seeing the baby of our dreams. Do it for us darling! Do it for you, me, Kristina, Morgan, Michael and this little angel of ours." He pleaded with her. Alexis gathered all of her strength and pushed with all of her might, squeezing Sonny's hand hard.  
  
A few seconds later they could hear baby cries and knew that Alexis had given birth to their baby. Bobbie bathed the baby and weighed and measured it just before handing it over to the proud parents. Bobbie carried a bundle, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket to Sonny and Alexis and handed the baby to Alexis saying  
  
Bobbie: "Say hello to your baby girl, Sonny and Alexis!" Alexis turned the blanket a bit down so that they could control that their daughter had 10 fingers and 10 toes.  
  
Alexis: "She's so beautiful and so petite!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
Sonny: "She sure doesn't have that from me." He joked mesmerized by his newborn baby daughter.  
  
Alexis: "Have you ever seen anything this precious and vulnerable?" Alexis asked Sonny but they both remained silent because they knew that it was a memory they'd treasure forever.  
  
The next day Jason and Courtney came to the hospital with the kids so that they could meet their new baby sister.  
  
Alexis: "Hey." She replied from the hospital bed where she was sitting with her daughter in her arms when they all entered the room.  
  
Jason: "You guys decided on a name yet?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, we've decided on naming her Kristin Adela Davis-Corinthos in honor of Alexis' and my mother."  
  
Michael: "Great idea dad!"  
  
Morgan: "Look.She's holding my finger so tight!" He exclaimed, as he'd put his pinky in the baby's hand.  
  
Kristina: "That means she loves you, right mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "Exactly! And why wouldn't she love you guys - you are her siblings!" Sonny: "That's right, and we're counting on you guys taking care of each other when we can't, because that's what brothers and sisters do!"  
  
Kristina: "Now, we're 2 girls and 2 boys - equals!" She exclaimed making all the grownups laugh, and Sonny and Alexis looked at each other feeling blessed to having had the chance of building this family together.  
  
"Thank God I Found You" performed by Mariah Carey, Joe & 98 Degrees.  
  
I would give up everything Before I'd separate Myself from you After so much suffering I finally found unvarnished truth I was all by myself For the longest time So cold inside And the hurt from the heartache Would not subside I felt like dying Until you saved my life  
  
Chorus:  
  
Thank God I found you I was lost without you My every wish and every dream Somehow became reality When you brought the sunlight Completed my whole life I'm overwhelmed with gratitude My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
  
I will give you everything There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do To insure your happiness I cherish every part of you 'Cause without you beside me I can't survive Don't want to try If you're keeping me warm Each and every night I'll be alright Because I need you in my life  
  
(Chorus)  
  
See I was so desolate Before you came to me Looking back I guess It shows that we were  
  
Destined to shine  
  
After the rain, to appreciate The gift of what we have And I'd go though it all over again To be able to feel this way  
  
(Mariah Carey - Rainbow)  
  
The End 


End file.
